<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Dark by GothamLioness1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358723">Dancing in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1'>GothamLioness1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con in later chapters, Blackfire is a surprisingly good girlfriend, Blackfire is evil but sympathetic, But Dick Grayson is also a bit of a jerk, But you already knew that, Creepy Slade Wilson, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Date with Destiny actually happened during season 1 now I guess, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick is completely oblivious to Starfire's crush on him, Don't repost. Only I'm allowed to do that, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s01e12-13 Apprentice Parts 1-2, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Dick Grayson, F/M, Garfield Logan Needs a Hug, He may be a horrible person but he's not that bad, He's mostly being blackmailed, Hurt/Comfort, I actually didn't know what to rate this because of that, I feel so stupid now, I included that, I love the fact that that's a real tag, I suck at Action, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignores the spin-off comics, It's not the main couple though, Just realized the Sibling Rivalry tag can also apply to Starfire and Blackfire, Kitten Walker is a garbage human being, Koriand'r Needs A Hug, Mentions of underage drinking, Not in the main couple though, Ok they aren't really siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Robin (Teen Titans) is a mess, Robin angst, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Slade Wilson Being an Asshole, Slade is a manipuative bastard, Slade isn't the one who does it though, TW for past rape/non-con and a lot of discussion surrounding it, Tara Markov is so Done with Robin's crap, Teen Titans as Family, Their love is mutual, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, We still love him though, Why do you think I have to repeatedly state that he's not pedo in this???, Yes Blackfire you too, and I don't want the people who ship them to have to find this in there, and a bad parent, apprentice au, but I didn't want to label it that because it's more anti, but Slade kind of illegally adopted both Robin and Terra, kind of, lol, other than their idea about what happened to Ryand'r, so it counts, sorta - Freeform, there's some Joker/Harley in the flashbacks too, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is still being blackmailed by Slade to be his Apprentice, but his situation is about to become a whole lot more interesting when a certain renegade Tamaranian re-enters his life. Meanwhile the Titans must cope with the "Betrayal" of their leader, especially Starfire who was in love with him and Beast Boy who has sworn revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle (In Flashbacks), Bruce Wayne/Talia Al ghul (In Flashbacks), Dick Grayson &amp; Koriand'r, Dick Grayson &amp; Koriand'r &amp; Garfield Logan &amp; Raven &amp; Victor Stone, Dick Grayson &amp; Tara Markov, Dick Grayson &amp; Tara Markov &amp; Komand'r, Dick Grayson &amp; Teen Titans, Dick Grayson/Komand'r, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Koriand'r &amp; Garfield Logan, Koriand'r &amp; Victor Stone &amp; Raven &amp; Garfield Logan, One-sided Dick Grayson/Kitten Walker, Onesided Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, tara markov &amp; komand'r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so I'm excited to say that I am currently cross-posting my first multi-chapter story from FFN!</p><p>Before you read this, I'd suggest reading 'A Starry Night.' Which is basically just a fix-it fic in order to give Robin and Blackfire more chemistry in Sisters. It's not going to play some gigantic role in the plot, but it will be referenced quite a bit.</p><p>With that out of the way, Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>"So where are we going, and why do we need to pack up to get there?" I asked, attempting to conceal my annoyance. The older man turned to face me. He wears a metal suit with an orange and black mask.</p><p>His name is Slade, but I call him Master. A month ago he infected my friends -a group of superheroes called the Teen Titans- with probes, and given me an ultimatum: Watch as my friends die, or join him as his apprentice. I think you can guess what I chose.</p><p>"Yeah, where are we going?" a young girl asked from the other side of the room. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wore her own apprentice uniform.</p><p>She was called Terra, and was basically the new girl around here. Slade had found her a couple weeks ago. She hadn't known how to control her powers, and jumped at his offer to teach her. While she hadn't mastered it per se, she was definitely better than before.</p><p>"I forgot how new you two are" Slade said with amusement "Tomorrow is a special day."</p><p>I tapped my foot impatiently. Couldn't he just talk normally for once?</p><p>"Tomorrow is a day us villains like to call 'Alliance day'. It's a day when we all gather and look for allies… plus there's a mountain of free doughnuts, so you know...</p><p>"It's being held by the Al Ghuls this year, and while they could do it anywhere, it is traditionally held in Gotham. So that's where we're headed."</p><p>"How Many Doughnuts are we allowed to have? Can we make friends? Will there be other teens there?" The excitement in Terra's face was blatant.</p><p>"So… we're going to Gotham?" I frowned. He knew about my history. He knew the last thing I wanted right now was to encounter The Batman.</p><p>"You won't be doing any missions. Believe it or not this is an in out event." I breathed a sigh of relief. For now I didn't need to face my father.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Good." I responded.</p><p>"Hey do-"</p><p>"Of c-"</p><p>"Hello!" we both turned to see a scowling Terra "didn't I ask my questions first" She didn't even say it as if it were a question. Just a fact.</p><p>"I suppose I will answer them, but don't expect me to reward such rudeness in the future." a small smirk appeared on her face "now what were they again?" ...and it was gone as soon as it appeared.</p><p>"How many doughnuts are we allowed to have, Master?"</p><p>"If you make yourself sick, I'd rather it be on you. So your choice."</p><p>"Can we make friends?"</p><p>"Well, Renegade could use some new ones." I winced at the new name. The public had agreed that it was my new identity -no one talked to me about this. It was all the public, and Slade was all too happy to distance me further from my heroic side. But his answer interested me more.</p><p>"I'm allowed to have friends?" The memory of the Titans flash onto my mind. But I also distinctly remembered Slade telling me how they were only weaknesses, so I was pretty confused.</p><p>"Villain friends will keep you grounded. The Titans will not." I had to hide my disappointment -it wasn't like I could expect anything different, but I'd gotten my hopes up anyways.</p><p>"Will there be teens there?" Terra interjected.</p><p>"I should hope so, when I said friends I meant kids your age. Adults are off-limits.</p><p>"Now, unless there are anymore questions, I suggest you two get packing." we both remained silent. "Good" he walked out, leaving us alone.</p><p>"Hey, so um Terra, about tomorrow. I think might need some help si-"</p><p>"Do it yourself." Terra's voice was cold as she walked out to her room and I sighed. This was pretty normal.</p><p>When Terra had first come, she seemed pretty nice. She was friendly -not as friendly as Starfire, but still, friendly. More like Barbara.</p><p>Well, as you can probably guess, that didn't last. She just began treating me coldly, as if I were her traitorous brother who'd stolen her crush. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different from the willing apprentice.</p><p>I sighed, well I had bigger problems. I used to be a superhero, and despite being a child hero, I still managed to be pretty infamous among villains -first being the sidekick to one of the best, then starting the Teen Titans.- and considering it was being held in Gotham, I was certain there would be familiar faces. I'd been hoping for some protection, but it was obvious Terra wouldn't be of any help.</p><p>I sighed as I walked to my room, wondering what tomorrow had in store for me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so quick note:</p><p>Alliance day was only half created by me, and my Sister Baticorngirl was just as involved in it's creation.</p><p>She's amazing. Go check her out when you are done with this!</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alliance Day Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>I felt my stomach fill with dread as we pulled into the League's Stronghold.</p><p>Ok, considering how terrified I'd been during the ride that might be impossible, but it really didn't matter. I was probably gonna die.</p><p>The fact that Terra wouldn't stop rambling on about how awesome this was didn't help. And I was 90% sure that my misery was only adding to her excitement.</p><p>I just continued toning her out, and evaluating my current situation. I was about to walk into 'Alliance Day'. Apparently it was a convention for villains looking for allies. Plus there was a mountain of doughnuts, which from what I gathered was the main reason people came. Honestly I suspected that my master, Slade was a part of that group.</p><p>But that wasn't what I was worried about. I used to be a hero, and considering the city we were in, had likely assisted in many of their captures. And just because (as far as they were all concerned) I'd changed sides, didn't mean I wasn't likely to die. I was resting my hope that villains had enough dignity not to kill at these kinds of events. And I'd learned that resting my hope in villains' morals was not a good idea. Especially in Gotham's villains.</p><p>"Now before we go in" me and Terra turned towards our master "both of you -do not embarrass me in front of Talia Al Ghul. understood?"</p><p>"What, do you have a crush?" Terra asked with a little giggle.</p><p>"Shut up!" Slade told her while I thought about the irony of the situation. You see, Talia Al Ghul was the daughter of our host, Ra's Al Ghul, and -unbeknownst to Slade- my dad's on-off girlfriend. I'd never liked her because of her assassin background, but I would like to see her reject Slade. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad…</p><p>As I opened the car door I saw a parade of villains heading for the mansion, many of which I recognized. Nevermind, tonight is going to be horrible.</p><p>As we walked there I tried to stay close to Slade. Not too close that I appeared clingy, but just close enough to stay safe. Around us were stares and whispers. Probably about how stupid Slade was to bring me to this event. After all, even he could not stop an army of vengeful villains.</p><p>We stepped into the mansion and I couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of me. I'd been to the League's strongholds a couple times with my dad, and the place had always been a mix of creepy and awe-inspiring with its tall ceilings, gold walls, and stone floor. But none of that was what caught my eye today.</p><p>Throughout the room a fair amount of villains were conversing, but most appeared to have their sights set on the pile of doughnut that sat in the middle.</p><p>When Slade had talked about a doughnut mountain, I thought he just meant a large pile, not a humongous one. The pile stretched from a giant platter that was just set on the ground to the ceiling, which when you consider how high the stronghold's ceiling was… god how was this even possible?</p><p>"Now I'm going to talk to Talia. You kids better not make yourselves sick, understand?" we both nodded as he walked off. Well, there goes my only protection…</p><p>"Bye, I'm gonna go get some doughnuts. Hopefully I'll meet some people while I'm over there!" I mean, I knew she was going to do that, but still…</p><p>I quickly slid into the shadows. Maybe if I stayed far away from the doughnuts, just maybe I could survive the night.</p><p>I looked around the rest of the room. There was a (presumably open) bar to the right of the room. Opposite to it was a table with some juice, soda, and cups -which I assumed was for minors like me. The back wall was a giant window that overlooked Gotham and the mountains that the stronghold was located on.</p><p>As much as I just wanted to gawk at the view, the window appeared to tie with the bar on the second most popular attraction. It would probably be safer to just grab something to drink and hide in a corner -one that wasn't connected to the window, obviously.</p><p>I held my breath and went over to grab some apple juice. There wasn't much people there, but a few villains were exchanging business cards nearby.</p><p>"Hey, if it isn't the boy wonder himself!" I turned around to see a small crowd of villains. Penguin walked over towards me. I readied my hands towards my weapons, but didn't grab them. If they weren't going to attack me, I didn't want to start any fights.</p><p>"Welcome to the otherside, kid" Penguin told me. "We're all excited to welcome you. Mind giving me your autograph?"</p><p>I'm not entirely certain, but I'm pretty that my eyes barely managed to stay in my sockets right then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alliance Day Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics are Flashbacks.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>You know, I'd been so caught up in the idea that the villains were gonna kill me that the idea that they'd be impressed had completely slipped my mind.</p><p>But obviously they were, considering this group appeared to be fawning over me.</p><p>"C'mon kid, please?" Penguin wouldn't stop pestering me for an autograph, and it was starting to get annoying. I would just give it to him, but I also knew the real reason he wanted it.</p><p>Unlike most of the villains in the group, he wasn't impressed. No, he just wanted money. And selling my autograph would get him just that.</p><p>Only problem is I see right through him, and there's no way I'm helping the man who once killed an innocent boy for his lunch money.</p><p>"You made the right choice, kid" Doctor Light said as he put his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks. Means a lot coming from you" My words seemed warm, but my tone was cold. And I couldn't help but get some sick satisfaction by his embarrassed expression.</p><p>"Told you he'd think you were a joke" Mumbo whispered to him as they walked away. Doctor Light had a defeated expression on his face. Oh, if only it were like that.</p><p>If I were any of the other Titans, I would've thought that -that Doctor Light was no more than a joke.</p><p>It doesn't have to do with the others being stupid or immature. With the small threat he is to us heroes, it's easy to forget how real his threat is to civilians.</p><p>And even though I knew they could handle it, I'd still taken it upon myself as leader to keep them blind to the true extent of his crimes.</p><p>I don't think you're a joke Doctor Light. I think -no- I know you're a monster.</p><p>I knew that the moment I learned you were a serial rapist.</p><p>After a few more congratulations, the small group -by some miracle even penguin- all seemed to have gone on their way and I was left alone.</p><p>I guess I really didn't need to plan my every move anymore, but I still wanted something to drink, so I continued over to the table to grab some apple juice.</p><p>"Oh, look at you! A Traitor to the league themselves!" I may have screamed when Harley Quinn came out of nowhere -no, like seriously, are we sure she has no powers?- and began cooing over me.</p><p>"Oh aren't you the cutest little thing? Yes, You are! Don't you agree, Puddin'?" As much as this was the preferred option over dying, it still wasn't exactly an option I liked. Harley Quinn was quickly the biggest culprit of this. She reminded me of one of those old ladies I'd meet at those fancy rich people events Dad used to take me to. Actually this whole thing was starting to remind me of those events -and trust me when I say that the only things that were worse than those parties were death and (most of the time) kidnappings.</p><p>"Eh, he'd be cuter if he were covered in his own blood begging for mercy" Joker said with a shrug. I winced at the mental picture he'd just created.</p><p>Harley walked over to him "Mister J, this is a child we're talking about. A child who just betrayed those self-proclaimed 'heroes'. Have some manners!"</p><p>This wasn't going to end well.</p><p>"Harley, darling, why don't we talk about this somewhere a little more private?" I could recognize that twinkle in his eye. I could sense the dark intentions behind those words.</p><p>He wasn't planning on talking, he was planning on hitting. The poor woman was in for a beating.</p><p>"Of course, Puddin'" I'd always pitied Harley. She wasn't like most of the people here. she wasn't a villain, but a victim.</p><p>Harley was just a psychiatrist he'd manipulated into this life using lies of a troubled past. She'd fallen for him and was trapped now. Sure, she'd temporarily leave, but Harley always ended up returning, out of some misplaced love for him. He had her wrapped around his psychotic finger, and she couldn't get out.</p><p>I'd learned an important lesson from watching their relationship throughout the years -don't fall for villains. No matter how misunderstood they appear, it's just a trap.</p><p>I sighed as they walked away. I felt bad for causing the beating, but I also knew not to blame myself too much. Even if I hadn't caused this beating, the relationship would be the same. I could only pray that someday she'd find her way out of the abuse.</p><p>After that little encounter I managed to grab some apple juice with relative ease. The doughnut was a little harder, and I ended up grabbing two in order to not return for more. After all any more than two would be pretty unhealthy.</p><p>I walked over to the window and felt a large wave of nostalgia overcome me as I overlooked the city I had once protected.</p><p>It all brought me back to years ago, 4 to be exact. Back then I was only ten…</p><p>
  <em>Me and my dad were on the roof of a Wayne Enterprises building. While the view wasn't as large as the League's view, it still gave a good look at the city below.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...and there was that time I…" I said, recounting all my recent victories with pride.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you telling me this, Robin? I was there for most of these stories."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well I just thought you'd want an update on my progress!" I replied cheerfully</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well I would prefer an unbiased report" he said in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not being biased!" I claimed proudly. To my disappointment he only chuckled in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well then, I suppose I should just forget the fact that just last Thursday you got a severe pwning when you needlessly attacked Talia" I blushed with embarrassment at the memory. His stupid beloved assassin girlfriend had been visiting on friendly terms, but I'd gone ahead and attacked anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She cheated!" I defensively claimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do you cheat when someone randomly attacks you?" he said with a smile. The warmth that came from him was rare to most, but I was his son. And he loved me more than anything in the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, Dick" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "As fatal as losing is in this line of work, not acknowledging it is even more so. If you don't acknowledge your failures, you won't figure out the mistake you made. If you don't, you'll only repeat them. Next time, with worse consequences"</em>
</p><p>Obviously I hadn't taken the lesson to heart. If I had then I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. I should've learned from Red X not to go behind my friends back to catch Slade.</p><p>I mean I hadn't exactly gone behind their back, but I could've notified them where I was going. But I didn't.</p><p>And as much as I hated to admit it, I had known at the time that I needed to notify them. But I hadn't, out of a selfish fear that they'd tell me to wait, that they'd argue I shouldn't be the one to fight Slade because of my recent behavior, that they'd send someone else out instead.</p><p>And because of my obsessive need to be the one who took down Slade, I'd fallen right into his trap.</p><p>Just look at where I am now.</p><p>The failed protege of the great Batman…</p><p>The failure of a leader to the Teen Titans…</p><p>God, is there something I am that doesn't have the word 'fail' in it?</p><p>Well, let down means the same thing.</p><p>I mean I guess there's also 'Slade's apprentice'.</p><p>But mostly?</p><p>I'm a failure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alliance Day Pt. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so in order for this Chapter to make sense we're all going to pretend Date with Destiny already happened, aight?</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Hey" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice from behind me.</p><p>I turned around to see a trio of people behind me. I could recognize them anywhere.</p><p>The smaller boy, Gizmo, was tiny and bald, sort of like a baby. His green onesie only supported that claim. However not only could he walk, talk, and fight just fine, he was also a genius when it came to tech. The homemade jet pack he was sporting was proof of that.</p><p>The larger boy, Mammoth, was a whole different story. Despite still being a teen, he was a hairy muscular giant. Genetic enhancements had given him super strength, and while I had fought against stronger, it still wasn't exactly something I'd laugh at.</p><p>Then there was the leader and only girl, Jinx, who had pink hair, pale white skin, and pink eyes. She wore a purple dress with leggings and boots -also purple. I don't know much about her powers, just that their 'bad luck' or something like that.</p><p>Together they made up the Hive Trio.</p><p>"So… I heard you reformed" Jinx's voice sounded so… innocent. So normal. Like she was just a nice girl who wanted to be friends. One who hadn't nearly killed me before. "I mean who hasn't, it's kind of all over the news."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it is"</p><p>"You sure showed those goody-goodies!" Mammoth said with a warm smile. Honestly I'm still accepting the fact that villains seem to like me now.</p><p>"Or the crudbag's going undercover" Apparently Gizmo is even smarter than I thought. I mean I'm not undercover but I am being forced on to their side, and will leave the moment an opportunity presents itself.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous." Jinx said "hey so um… you're a powerful teenager, y' know?"</p><p>"I mean I guess" I responded uncomfortably</p><p>"Well we know you're the Slade guy's apprentice, but we were hoping you would still um…" Jinx stuttered "you'd…"</p><p>"There losers are dumb enough to think it's a good idea to make you an honorary member!" Gizmo burst out.</p><p>"Shut up!" Jinx shouted at Gizmo "and uh…" she pulled out a Hive communicator from her sleeve "will you do us the honors of being our first honorary member?" she asked with a blush.</p><p>"This is all very nice of you, but I'm afraid I'm going to decline" I quickly went into explaining myself "Pretty sure there's a rule against this in the fine print of my deal with Slade."</p><p>"Oh" Jinx said, disappointed "I understand, umm…" she grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it "Here, it's my cell. If you ever need help, just call me up."</p><p>"Thanks, I'll be sure to do that" I lied.</p><p>"Ok, now can we please leave this barf brain to his own devices?" Both Jinx and Mammoth began glaring at Gizmo.</p><p>"Excuse him, he gets cranky when he doesn't have his diaper changed" Jinx explained while pulling him away.</p><p>"Hey I don't wear a-" the youth said as he shrugged against her hold.</p><p>"Embarrass me and you get embarrassed." Jinx snapped back, as Mammoth began following them.</p><p>I turned to look at the number. There was no way I was going to keep it, but I felt bad about throwing it out right away. I decided to wait a little bit to throw it away, that way they probably wouldn't be able to figure out it was in a trash can.</p><p>After about thirty minutes I went over to trash it, during which I took the time to think about the surrealness of what just happened.</p><p>I mean it was already weird enough that villains liked me -but like liking me? As in a crush? It seemed impossible.</p><p>But it wasn't, judging from the way Jinx had been blushing throughout our entire conversation.</p><p>It wasn't like I wasn't used to girls crushing on me. As both Robin and Dick Grayson I had hundreds of fangirls.</p><p>But villains? I'd never had villains crushing on me. Well except that brat Kittens… oh god is she here? I hope not.</p><p>Well there was another villainess who may have had feelings for me…</p><p>
  <em>"From what I heard from my sister this is your usual patrol time" The Teenage girl said, glancing up at the clock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her name was Blackfire, and she was the sister to my best friend Starfire. She was currently visiting the team, and she'd quickly taken a liking to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And me to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but you can join if you want" I put my hand on her shoulder as I talked "You can go with m- your sister" God, why'd I have to hog her? She'd came to visit her sister, not me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blushed "That sounds nice. You, me, and my little sister"</em>
</p><p>Ugh, I thought I'd let her go!</p><p>You see, not long after that Blackfire's true intentions of framing Starfire and having her sister rot in jail became clear. And I had let go of my crush.</p><p>Whatever, She was still in jail right? If she was in jail then I wasn't in danger of doing anything stupid.</p><p>I wonder what it's like in jail. If it's scary…</p><p>No! I was not doing this. That jail she's in is the same one that she tried to get Star in to, remember?</p><p>And unlike her sister, Star hadn't done anything wrong to warrant her arrest.</p><p>I sighed as I began making my way back to the window, feeling kinda stupid.</p><p>Oh well at least Kittens hadn't shown her ugly ass face.</p><p>"Robbie Poo!"</p><p>I spoke too soon.</p><p>"Robbie poo, remember me?!" she said with that loud irritating voice she always had to use.</p><p>"Yes Kittens, I do." before she could say anything more I continued "I still want to drink bleach whenever I think about you."</p><p>"Oh c'mon Robbie Poo, don't pretend you didn't enjoy our date" her smile was really getting on my nerves.</p><p>"Enjoy? It was one of the worst things to ever happen to me in my fourteen years on this earth" That isn't even an exaggeration. I've gone through a lot of S*** throughout my life, and being sexually harassed counts.</p><p>Sure it hadn't gone that far, but I still hate to think about how my first date was me going with that brat to her prom in order to keep the city safe from her father.</p><p>And she was insane if she thought being sexual harassment was a healthy start to a relationship.</p><p>"Don't you have a boyfriend? Fang?" How the brat managed to keep a boyfriend without using blackmail or mind control is a complete mystery to me.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about him, Robbie poo" I winced at the name. Maybe Renegade isn't so bad after all…</p><p>"First of all don't call me that. Call me Renegade. Second of all, so you're trying to cheat?" she was silent "I thought so"</p><p>"Oh, c'mon Robbie Poo, don't tell me you have a problem with that!" I really don't think I can take much more of her.</p><p>"You never did learn what a good kisser I am! Maybe once you learn you'll be more open to a relationship with me!"</p><p>That was when she began leaning that… thing towards me. I backed away, but she just continued forward, backing me into a corner.</p><p>I was contemplating whether slapping her was too risky, when a purple light hit Kitten's back, and the brat fell to the ground.</p><p>I turned to see the source, a girl only a couple years older than me who stood triumphantly. She had long black hair with violet streaks. The girl's skin was a warm orange. Armour covered her whole body below her neck, except for her crop top, skirt, and boots, all of which matched her hair.</p><p>"I'd say that you can do better than her" she said "but it seems like she's the one who doesn't understand that, not you"</p><p>"Blackfire…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alliance Day Pt. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aw yes, the one where the RobBlack fully kicks off.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Blackfire!" I said running over to her "I don't want to sound ungrateful but… was that allowed?"</p><p>"Sure it is" she said while flipping her hair "This is a villain event, remember? Anything goes"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess…" Note to self: stay far away from Joker. Otherwise I might actually end up covered in my own blood begging for mercy.</p><p>"It's still probably a good idea to get away from her unconscious body. I'd rather not deal with the little brat when she wakes up." She said while grabbing my hand and began leading me away.</p><p>And for the record, I was not blushing.</p><p>"So… Rob- I mean Renegade. You changed your name to Renegade, right?" Blackfire asked.</p><p>"Well… not really. You see, the public just kind of began calling me it. As an insult." I admitted " Nowadays everyone seems to call me it though, even Slade."</p><p>"Oh" She said sympathetically "That must be terrible. Having it catch on so much that even those closest to you call you something that was meant to be an insult.</p><p>"Wait, Slade's the guy who took you under his wing when you left the Titans, right?" She suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yes, he took me in as his apprentice." I explained</p><p>"What's he like? Other than calling you Renegade?" Blackfire inquired.</p><p>"He's nice" I hated the words the moment they escaped my mouth, but I had an image to uphold. And as much as I hated the image, the consequences for ruining it would be dire.</p><p>"Good." she simply stated.</p><p>"Hey, what was that Bitch's deal? The one I saved you from earlier?" Blackfire asked</p><p>"Her name's Kittens, she's the daughter of Killer Moth" I explained "She's a spoiled brat. Doesn't understand what the word 'no' means. When her boyfriend Fang broke up with her, she blackmailed me into going to her prom with her. Even though they got back together, apparently she just can't take the idea that there's a boy who doesn't fall to his knees at the sight of her."</p><p>"You should've told me earlier! Well I guess that would've been impossible, but if I'd have known I would've… I guess that may have been a little too much, even for a villain event…" I raised an eyebrow as she rambled.</p><p>"What would you have done?" I mean I had to know what she was thinking of.</p><p>"If I'd known, and we'd been in a little more private of a setting then I would've taken the time to snap the little brat's neck"</p><p>"What?" I couldn't hide my shock. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering who I'm talking to, but I didn't expect her idea to be so brutal.</p><p>"You're right, I should do it if I ever meet her again." She continued, calmly.</p><p>"Blackfire, I know she's a brat, but isn't that a little extreme?" I asked, nervously. Maybe I could convince her out of it.</p><p>"Robin, she's more than a brat. Most brats can't take no for an answer, but she takes it to the extreme. She wants you, and has no morals in sight. She already blackmailed you into a date, who knows what she'll do next?"</p><p>"You're worried she'll rape me?"</p><p>"Exactly"</p><p>"Look Blackfire, I understand you're just worried about me, but please don't do anything drastic ok?"</p><p>She solemnly nodded "fine, if you insist on being so nice to her."</p><p>"Thanks" I was flattered by her concern -not many were for me these days, not that I blame them- but I really didn't feel comfortable with her plan for Kittens.</p><p>"May I ask you something?" I asked</p><p>"Sure. Actually, you're encouraged, what is it?"</p><p>"Um, how are you here?" I asked sheepishly.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"How did you escape jail?" I mean I had to know "Those policemen looked tough."</p><p>"Oh, that" she shrugged "The only reason they were only kind of a threat is because of their Snyforgina." She must've seen the confusion on my face because she quickly added "The Snyforgina was the big slimy tentacle that grabs people."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense"</p><p>"After escaping I was planning on Earth just being a quick stop, but I heard the news of you changing sides, and had to check on you. When I got invited to Alliance Day, I knew it was my chance.</p><p>"And don't worry, there's no hard feeling about my capture. Never were." I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding -and didn't even know why I'd been holding it in the first place.</p><p>Why did I care what Blackfire thought of me after what she'd done to Star? This wasn't good…</p><p>"Hey look!" She suddenly said, giggling while pointing at Joker.</p><p>Apparently last time I saw him I'd been so wrapped up in him beating Harley and threatening me that I hadn't noticed his doughnut themed boxers.</p><p>"Joker's like that. He looks silly on the outside, but he's actually a madman capable of insane acts of violence that kill thousands of innocents." I notified her.</p><p>Blackfire paused "You still have a hero in you"</p><p>"Uh… old habits die hard I guess?" I said, sheepishly.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Actually it's a good thing" Blackfire clarified "it means you're still the boy I fe- befriended back at Titan Tower."</p><p>"Thanks for understanding"</p><p>"So… What do you wanna do?" She asked me "There's an open bar over there"</p><p>"The open bar… aren't you sixteen?!" I questioned.</p><p>She shrugged "Yeah, so?"</p><p>"Um… I don't know if you know this but…" I stuttered "you're too young to be drinking!"</p><p>"Oh I mean I guess there's a rule on your planet about the age of drinking" she replied "Humans can be so paranoid with their rules sometimes."</p><p>"Blackfire, it's not par-" I was interrupted when we were approached by an all too familiar face.</p><p>"Renegade, I see you made a friend" Slade began doing that stupid thing were he looks someone up and down, as if analyzing them on Blackfire. She didn't seem to mind though.</p><p>"Slade, I've heard a lot about you! If what I hear is true, you're one of the best." She said, smiling despite his cold gaze.</p><p>"I see, and your Blackfire of Tamaran" I couldn't help but feel shocked at the amount he knew about Blackfire -and it was hardly anything.</p><p>She tried to hide it, but I knew it got on Blackfire's nerves too. But she quickly brushed it off with a larger smile.</p><p>"I had no idea I was so famous"</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself, Princess. I only learned about you while researching your sister."</p><p>"Well, that's kinda creepy" she muttered "but no matter, I have a request.</p><p>"As you know it's Alliance Day. So I was hoping to take the time to ask you if you'd wish to be… allies?" She nervously asked.</p><p>So Blackfire wanted to ally with Slade. And I wasn't stupid, I knew why.</p><p>She'd told me she'd only stayed on Earth to check on me. And if I was the reason she was on Earth, than I was probably the reason she wanted to stay on Earth.</p><p>And what better way to stay close to me than to ally with my Master, Slade?</p><p>And I honestly had no idea what I felt about it. It was all too confusing.</p><p>"I see…" Slade narrowed his eye. I gulped as he began grabbing something out of his belt.</p><p>"Fine then, let's start with the obvious. Here's my business card. Yours?" I couldn't help but feel relieved he'd just pulled out this business card. Blackfire did not appear to share my relief.</p><p>"Business card?" The young Tamaranian asked, confused. Master sighed.</p><p>"Teenagers…"</p><p>"Actually it's because I'm an alie-"</p><p>""Fine. We'll meet at these coordinates." he said while something -presumably the coordinates- on an index card with a pen he'd grabbed from a nearby table.</p><p>"Great!" She said, excitedly grabbing the paper once he was done.</p><p>"I would suggest you rest up for tomorrow, Princess. After all I'd hate for your interview and test to be as disappointing as your knowledge of making allies on alliance day."</p><p>"I'll do that." She replied, smiling despite how threatening his previous words were. "Just have a certain someone I need to say bye to." Before turning to me.</p><p>"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah see you tomorrow" She replied.</p><p>And with that, the young villainess was off, leaving me confused on my own feelings towards everything that had just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so the idea of Robin attempting to get Blackfire to stop bad habits does not belong to me, it belongs to Biginferno on Fanfiction.net.</p><p>And no worries, this will be coming up again. I'm not about to just leave a plot thread like that hanging!</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Self-Analysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning in advance that I had a hard time figuring out which parts to italic as flashbacks, and which were just him calling back to past events.</p><p>With that out of the way, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>I woke up to Terra shaking me excessively "Wake up! Or do I have to throw cold water on your head?!"</p><p>I groaned in confusion. Why did she need to wake me? My body was used to waking up at 5:30.</p><p>Then I noticed the time.</p><p>"Terra, it's five o' clock. We wake up at five thirty to get ready for breakfast at six. We still have thirty minutes." I groggily reminded her.</p><p>"Yeah, and since apparently you weren't paying attention last night, today is different. Apparently he scheduled a meeting with a possible ally yesterday, but forgot to set a time and wants to be there first so we're trying to get there around six thirty. We're supposed to be getting up around now and have breakfast at six." She retorted.</p><p>I sighed in defeat. I guess I hadn't been paying much attention after Blackfire left. "Can you please leave? I kinda need to shower here."</p><p>"Fine, but can I get a thank you first?" Terra asked "I just took time out of my morning to wake you up."</p><p>My eyes narrowed suspiciously "Were you under orders?"</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes as the girl scurried out. At least now I could actually take that shower.</p><p>I walked into the connecting bathroom, the only place I had any privacy in this hellhole. Slade had been pretty blunt about that when he warned me of the cameras he'd installed into my bedroom. At least he had the decency to give the bathrooms doors and let them be.</p><p>I sighed kind of disappointed that the night where I hadn't been having nightmares was also the one where I was waking up early.</p><p>I mean it wasn't like I'd been having a good dream. I just hadn't been dreaming, which was a step forward from the constant terror that I usually experienced when I slept.</p><p>As I entered the shower I decided to take the time to reflect on everything that was going on, and my own feelings about it all.</p><p>Oh, where to start…</p><p>I guess we could start with my complicated relationship with Slade. It was a sore subject, but weren't they all?</p><p>When the Apprenticeship began I was constantly attacking him, trying to steal the trigger so that they would no longer be in danger.</p><p>Then 'The incident' happened.</p><p>It was my second mission, and honestly I was kind of anxious, for obvious reasons. To make matters worse it was from my father's company, Wayne Enterprises.</p><p>Of course I had to trip off the alarm -I mean I guess that was a given considering the security my father has- and therefore alert the Titans about my crime.</p><p>At first I'd came to the logical assumption that I couldn't beat them in an actual fight, -especially considering the amount I cared for all of them- and tried to just get back to the haunt.</p><p>Unfortunately Slade wouldn't hear any of it. The Man ordered me to go back and fight them for his stupid chip.</p><p>So I had to fight them. I was honestly surprised by how well I was able to stand against them. Maybe it was because I'd been trained by the Batman, himself. Maybe it was because I knew their weaknesses. Although all things point towards the idea that it was because they were holding back, and I barely was.</p><p>Don't get me wrong, I wasn't about to break a bone or anything like that. But Raven and Cyborg seemed reluctant to just punch or do anything to hurt me physically. And Beast Boy, the only one who seemed to be able to find it within himself to actually attack me instantly dropped his guard the moment he thought I was hurt.</p><p>But right when I thought that the fight was done, Starfire intervened.</p><p>Starfire hadn't tried to intervene in any way throughout the entirety of the fight, she'd only tried to get through to me. So her intervention now came as a great surprise.</p><p>Slade reminded me to use the thermal blaster I had previously stolen in my first heist.</p><p>We then went into a stalemate, her starbolt versus my blaster. At first we were both silent, waiting for the other to strike.</p><p>It was then she did it -not a strike, but a surrender.</p><p>
  <em>"Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead, do what you must" She lamented while lowering her bolt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shocked, I lowered my stance... and my guard "Starfire, no"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a stupid thing to do, considering their lives were in danger. But that had all left my mind, all I could see is my best friend looking so sad, so defeated, so… betrayed. But not in an angry way, in an 'I cared for you, and I thought you were my friend but I guess I was wrong.' or a 'Did I do something to deserve this?' kind of way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately Slade was still watching, and still had the trigger. I was reminded of that by a bunch of static coming from the earpiece before I heard Slade's voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Robin! I gave you an order. If you won't attack, my probes will."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Starfire's body slowly turned orange and began she moaning in pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Starfire!" I quickly ran over and caught her. I turned to the others, only to see them in the same state.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop! Please stop!" I begged through the earpiece.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Attack, Robin" he monotoned back. I saw Beast Boy, who had a hand on his stomach in an attempt to hold himself up despite the pain, but to no avail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the only way to save them" Raven was starting to curl into herself from the pain that I could only try to fathom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Attack with everything you've got" Cyborg grunted his teeth, I began to realize how close to tears he -and most likely the other Titans- were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though my mind was made, I still looked towards the one I'd actually have to hurt as I set her down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surprisingly despite the overwhelming amount of pain she had to be in, she seemed more hurt by me putting her on the ground .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Robin…" She whispered, reaching up for me. I paused, though I knew shooting her with the blaster was for her own good I still could hardly cope with the hurt expression written on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was kind of stupid to shoot her, if we're being honest. She posed no threat at the moment. But the only way to save her was to shoot her now, even if she was currently rendered helpless by the probes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry…" I whispered as a red beam shot down towards her.</em>
</p><p>The smaller fight that erupted after they woke up, was pretty short. I tried my best to 'miss' with the blaster while we fought. That didn't last long though, since Raven managed to disassemble it with her magic. I was thankful towards her, even if my reaction of grabbing her arm and tossing her to the side didn't exactly show it.</p><p>Not long after that I made my getaway using some mini exploding disks.</p><p>With a lot of anger towards Slade.</p><p>When I got to the haunt he was replaying footage of our fight. I seized my chance.</p><p>
  <em>"My Apprentice is progressing faster than I had hoped. All he needed was a little… motivation."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned towards me right as I was about to attack "Motivate this!" I yelled while throwing a punch at his big, stupid face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately for me he caught the punch with ease. He just sat there, gripping my fist for a few seconds before throwing me across the room. Luckily my reflexes are pretty good and I landed on my feet and got ready for a fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Robin, that was vicious, dishonorable and ruthless" Slade said while walking over to me. My stance tightened. "Excellent, Robin. You're becoming more like me every second."</em>
</p><p>He threw the next punch. For a while the fight was mostly one-sided, with me only landing a couple hits here and there.</p><p>That is until I started kicking his mask. The first time was more like a lucky shot, but it distracted him long enough for the second, which hurled him across the room and cracked his mask.</p><p>
  <em>I hopped down to him as he began getting up, triumphantly standing over my opponent. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. I always did love winning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to face me. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I only wish I'd done it sooner!" I responded while throwing my symbol to the ground with great satisfaction.</em>
</p><p>He grunted before getting up and resumed his attacks. I felt lucky that my past as a trapeze artist had made me very agile.</p><p>Unfortunately he caught my ankle while I was doing a back hand spring. He held me like that for a few seconds before tossing me to the side.</p><p>
  <em>He walked over to me, who was no longer the triumphant one. "I have much to teach you, but the first thing you need to learn is gratitude" he chastised as I got up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned to the screen that showed the probes. What I was supposed to be grateful for?! This?! Him blackmailing me with my friends lives?!</em>
</p><p>I charged towards him, but he quickly caught my punch and threw me to the ground. I rolled over, trying to catch my breath but he grabbed my head and held me to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>I think he was lecturing me about something, but I was only half paying attention. I think it was about how I should be grateful that I was his Apprentice, but I was too busy squirming, trying to get out of his grip to pay much attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually he let go. I caught my breath and began getting up, finally paying attention to what he was saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what he said next would shatter me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If the Titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them." He threatened while putting a finger above the button to show he was serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt the reality of my situation come crashing down as he said that. I couldn't just keep attacking him and expecting that this would be the time I won.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their lives were at stake here, and Slade only had so much patience. If I continued this reckless behavior, they'd die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the last thing I wanted was for more people I loved to die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't… I'll do whatever you say…" The words ripped out my heart, but I had to say them. I had to stop fighting back everyday. It's for the Titans, I reminded myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good boy..." he purred "...And from now on, I'd like you to call me... master"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In that moment I could feel my world crumble around me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted them to burst in, for them to assure me they were my friends. Then I wanted to figure out some way to outsmart him, and make those damn probes disappear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they didn't burst in, and I didn't figure out some way to outsmart him. Instead I submitted to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes... Master" I could only whisper the words. Luckily Slade seemed content with the whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The probes are cloaked" he informed me "and even if they weren't it's not like your so-called 'friends' would come for you. Erase any idea in your head that the Titans are going to save you. They aren't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which means" He said with what was probably a smirk under his mask "You're mine."</em>
</p><p>He then sent me to my room for the Night. I guess he was happy enough with me calling him 'Master' to let me off the hook on a punishment. I even got to have dinner.</p><p>I mean sure I had to have it in my room. But I still got dinner.</p><p>Although he did say that it was because I needed my nutrients to fight, so maybe that part wasn't because he was proud of me. Whatever.</p><p>After that it all changed. I became submissive. I no longer fought back but followed his orders. I told myself that I was just biding my time, waiting for the right moment.</p><p>But deep down I really doubted that moment would come.</p><p>I still had a lot of built up anger, but now I just had to get it out not on Slade but in training.</p><p>Well training and -to my guilt- in my battles against my friends.</p><p>I know it's wrong but to some extent I blamed them for what happened. There was no way they could've saved me, but I wished they had. I didn't like to believe I was alone here.</p><p>I also know that this is exactly what Slade wants. To take my anger towards him and turn it at the Titans. So that I'd believe he -and maybe Terra- were the only people in the world who cared for me.</p><p>And it wasn't like I did anything but push them away by attacking harder. They were only going to have less faith in me. And I wasn't sure how much time I had left before they gave up completely.</p><p>From what I'd seen Beast Boy already had. I guess that made sense, considering he was probably the Titan that I was the least close to, but nonetheless it still hurt.</p><p>I wasn't sure whether or not Cyborg's coldness towards me came from bitterness or the fact that as the new leader he had to be strong for the others.</p><p>Part of me really wanted to know if he did hate me. But the other part reasoned that if he did hate me, I would be better off unsure.</p><p>Surprisingly Raven and Starfire didn't appear often, and when they did Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to be on edge for something bad to happen.</p><p>With Raven I'm pretty sure it was because they were worried she would lose control. So far in the few times I'd fought her it seemed like she'd gotten close, but had been able to stop herself just in time.</p><p>I wasn't sure of her exact feelings towards me, but I imagine that I'd find out if she did lose control.</p><p>Which only made me more worried about her losing control.</p><p>Then there was Starfire… Oh god, Starfire.</p><p>She was the one who I'd hurt the most by far. Yet she was also the one with the most faith in me.</p><p>Whenever she was there, she didn't attack me in any way. She didn't even appear to be able to fly. The only thing she ever did was try to defend her teammates, while hurting me to the bare minimum, sometimes less.</p><p>I hated seeing how hurt by my actions she was. After all she had been my best friend, and one of the nicest people I know.</p><p>I tried my best to stay clear of her, in fear that I'd have to hurt her again. I cared for her too much to bear fighting the girl again.</p><p>But if I cared about her so much, why was I crushing on her evil Sister?</p><p>After it had been revealed that Blackfire had stolen a jewel and framed Star I'd gotten over my crush on her and come to terms with the fact that she'd been fake the entire time. That when she'd opened up to me that starry night on the rooftop it had all been lies.</p><p>And all things considered I'd thought that I'd done considerably well at getting over my feelings all things considered.</p><p>At least I thought I'd gotten over her.</p><p>Seeing her again, still interested in me now that I'd supposably changed sides, had given me a feeling that I'd never felt before. Sure, Jinx seemed to like me too, but with her it mostly bewildered me. I still hate her for nearly killing me and my team.</p><p>Meanwhile with Blackfire? I'd felt a mix of butterflies and a fear of how it she'd feel when it was revealed I was only being blackmailed. There was no anger, no bitterness…</p><p>Just love.</p><p>It didn't make any sense for me to be falling for her again. I'd always preached that you should never fall in love with a villain. I mean just look at Joker and Harley. Nobody wanted a relationship like that.</p><p>And why now? I was in a position where the last thing I needed was a romance with a villain</p><p>But I was falling for her again, and I to understand why. Or at least try to understand.</p><p>Was it because she was attractive?</p><p>No, that didn't make sense. While I'd argue that she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, it couldn't be the only thing I saw in her. If it were just her looks then there would still be some bitterness, some anger. And there would definitely be no guilt about lying to her.</p><p>Was it because she reminded me of Starfire?</p><p>Again, made no sense. To start with I'll be honest and say that I didn't view Star that way.</p><p>Sure she was my best friend, and I did love her. Just not that way. When we'd first met sure I felt some attraction towards her. But as we got to know each other I'd started to see her as less of a lover and more of a sister.</p><p>And even if I did like her that way, I would probably hate Blackfire for what she did to her sister, not be falling for her.</p><p>I sighed. If those weren't the case then why? What was going on?</p><p>That's when it hit me. The reason why I loved Blackfire. Why I was falling in love with a criminal who'd betrayed her own sister.</p><p>It was because…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so I can't be the only one who is pissed about the end of Apprentice right?</p><p>I mean, Slade, there are about a million different ways you could have made the probes harder to get out/give away/whatever.</p><p>So I just decided to use cloaking tech as one of them for this story.</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter is going to be in Blackfire's POV, which marks the first time in this story that I used someone other than Robin's POV. I guess that's just what happens when you have a main character in a story that switches POVs.</p><p>It also means not to take what she says about other characters at face value, consider this is -you know- Blackfire.</p><p>This chapter will also talk about her backstory, which I had to make a lot of changes from the original comics in order to get it to fit with the cartoon.</p><p>I tried to keep it so that she was sympathetic, but still not excuse her of her misdeeds. I probably failed at juggling both, but oh well.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Blackfire's POV</strong>
</p><p>It was 8:00 when I left the apartment to go to meet with Slade. It was in Gotham, which was unfortunate considering the coordinates were closer to Jump city.</p><p>Oh well, it wasn't like I wasn't probably gonna get kicked out due to a lack of money for rent. God, didn't humans understand that it wasn't my fault that they were one of the few planets that didn't use the quwip currency!</p><p>Whatever I thought as I walked into the alley way, in order to have somewhere more secretive in order to start flying towards my destination.</p><p>As I began flying my thoughts began trailing off towards the reason I was going to make this deal in the first place: the boy I loved.</p><p>It was odd, me loving someone. I hadn't felt like that towards someone in years.</p><p>I hadn't expected to fall for him when I'd gotten Kori's first transmission. Actually the transmission hardly mentioned him. It focused on the far more important matter that she was free from the Gorgordians after 3 years of slavery.</p><p>After that she began to elaborate more on the Titans and began telling me stories about them.</p><p>About Beast Boy, a kind hearted green changeling with a sense of humor.</p><p>About Cyborg, the… well as his name says a Cyborg who was hard working but insecure about his robotic parts.</p><p>About Raven, a dark sorceress who tended to keep to herself.</p><p>But mostly about Robin, the Titan's fearless leader. About his smarts. About his bravery. About his kindness. About his good looks -no like seriously. She called him handsome 5 times the first time she described him to me.- She couldn't shut up about him.</p><p>A fool could see that she was in love with him.</p><p>At first I'd thought nothing of him. I mean I couldn't exactly hold him accountable for my sister's crush, but he was still her friend.</p><p>Besides, I already had enough reasons to justify my hate for Koriand'r. I didn't want something as trivial as a love triangle to be added.</p><p>But the more she talked about him, the more I began to feel curious about this Boy Wonder.</p><p>Every story she told made me feel closer to him. Closer to the mysterious, skilled, determined, and probably good looking figure she described.</p><p>And before I knew it, I was also smitten with him.</p><p>The fact that I'd be in a love triangle for a boy's love no longer embarrassed me. In fact it felt a little sweet that I'd be stealing my sister's crush.</p><p>It was around that time when I began my plans to get revenge on my dear sister.</p><p>I'm not sure when I began hating Koriand'r. I'd always been envious of her, but exactly when that jealousy turned to loathing is a mystery to even me.</p><p>Ever since she was born I'd been resentful of her red hair and green eyes. The normalness of it all.</p><p>I hated the fact that she was the product of our parents love, while I was the product of a raping.</p><p>I'd had the truth about my true father revealed at an early age. The fact that I wasn't king Myand'rs daughter, but the daughter of some Vestgian diplomat who'd taken advantage of my mother.</p><p>The fact that I was born during a large attack only fueled the hatred many had of me.</p><p>My parents pretended they loved me no matter what. But I wasn't stupid. I was a reminder of what happened, nothing more.</p><p>They were going to pronounce Koriand'r as the new heir soon. I could only wait. There was no other explanation for the lessons she was getting on being queen. They could say that it was just in case harm were to befall me. But like I said before, I wasn't stupid.</p><p>While it started out as light bitterness, I grew to despise Koriand'r with all my heart.</p><p>Like I said before she was the favorite. Not only our parents favored her, but the tutors seemed to always try to help her before me.</p><p>The servants only whispered good things about her, unlike me who they seemed to despise.</p><p>All of my 'friends' were only my friends either because I was the heir to the throne or because they feared me.</p><p>The worst part was our relatives, who seemed to pity me.</p><p>Again, I have no idea when that bitterness turned to hatred. I just know it had to have happened after I was 7, as it was around then that I began constantly saving her, on the basis that she was still my sister, -an action that would be for a less innocent reasoning later on in our lives- but before I was 9, considering it was at that age when I began burning her dolls and killed her precious pet, Snar.</p><p>I think that it was around that time where the tables turned, and she began reminding herself that I could not be the culprit, as I was her sister.</p><p>I didn't really hate Ryand'r like I hated Kori. I mean I still didn't like him, but I also didn't loathe him the way I did our sister and parents. Maybe if he'd stuck around for a little longer then I would've learned to hate him, but he didn't. So I was neutral about him.</p><p>That's around when the Gorgordians made it through our defense system.</p><p>Despite what the rumors said I had nothing to do with the war.</p><p>While even at that age I could be quite cunning, I was still a ten year old girl. There was no way the Gorgordians would've taken a thing I said seriously.</p><p>You know how I mentioned earlier that Ryand'r didn't stick around for that long? Well because of the war my parents decided it would be best for their youngest child, 5 year-old Ryand'r to be sent away to somewhere safer. That was the last time I saw him.</p><p>Honestly I hadn't really felt much as the ship he was in zoomed off into space. I mean I had a lot to think about, and my brother was not one of them.</p><p>Out of all of the family I was the one who tried my hand at negotiation. Surprisingly enough I was able to convince the Gorgordians into a deal where in exchange for my Sister, they would leave Tamaran alone.</p><p>My parents had been hesitant at first, but relented for the sake of their people. Two years of war had taken its toll, after all.</p><p>Not long afterwards my parents died from the grief of losing both Ryand'r and Koriand'r.</p><p>I suppose right then I had the world at my fingertips. My parents dead, my siblings nowhere to be found, and I was queen of Tamaran.</p><p>Still I choose to leave.</p><p>Maybe it was because of the fact that for some reason I felt somewhat bitter towards my parents for dying,</p><p>Maybe it was because I didn't want to settle down, and wanted some adventure in my life.</p><p>Maybe it was because I understood that I'd never truly be respected on Tamaran -although that is one of the less likely ones, considering I felt completely comfortable using fear to get my way.</p><p>Maybe it was because even before I met him or even knew he existed, I somehow missed Robin.</p><p>But it didn't really matter though, considering that I, myself, am happy with the choice I made. It was then that I noticed that as long as people were unaware of my history, they were drawn to my power and charisma.</p><p>After 3 years, I got the transmission I talked about earlier. All I felt then was rage. rage towards her for escaping.</p><p>I promised myself I'd get revenge on her.</p><p>And 8 months later I formed the perfect plan. I would steal a prized jewel from the centari moons -I mean it's not like it was the first time I'd stolen something- but I would allow it to be known that it was a tamaranian girl who stole it. Then I would head to Earth, give it to her, and have her take my place in jail. It was perfect!</p><p>The best part? While she was in jail, I could replace her on the Titans and win Robin's heart. I'd never felt more confident in my choices in my life.</p><p>So I went and met the Titans. It was a dream come true.</p><p>I guess the rest of his team were ok. They all seemed to really like me, actually Raven and Beast Boy seemed to be attracted to me.</p><p>But I didn't really care about them. I only cared about Robin.</p><p>I have to say he was even more handsome than her transmissions described. And every conversation with him enchanted me.</p><p>And he seemed to like me just as much, considering he seemed flattered by the attention, sometimes even flirting back.</p><p>Then there was the night on the rooftop…</p><p>I'd never opened up so much to someone. And he hadn't held my conception against me. He hadn't shown me pity, he'd shown sympathy.</p><p>If I wasn't already in love, I was now.</p><p>I wanted to live here on earth with him, and then as we grew older I wished to bring him back to Tamaran to be my King. Then we'd rule side by side with an iron fist until we died.</p><p>But then it all fell apart.</p><p>My sister somehow put my plot together, and distracted me long enough for the Centari police to capture me, and take me to jail.</p><p>It wasn't really the jail part that bothered me as much as the fact that my crimes had came to light, and Koriand'r could continue living her happy life with the Titans and Robin probably hated me!</p><p>After I escaped my stop at earth was actually just supposed to be for a few weeks to wait out the search that would likely occur. After all no one would suspect that I was using the same planet to hide out twice.</p><p>My plan was to return to Tamaran and use my power as queen to get my revenge on my sister, and figure out how to convert Robin to my side from there.</p><p>But when I returned to Earth, I was surprised to learn that someone else had already done the converting for me.</p><p>I didn't know much about this 'Slade' but I figured that if Robin wanted to be his Apprentice, then I'd be content being the man's ally.</p><p>Personally I thought he was a bit creepy and didn't approve of the fact that he called Robin 'Renegade', but if Robin cared about him, then he couldn't be that bad.</p><p>Just as I was finished up thinking about the Man, I realized I was at the location for the test.</p><p>I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I was a good fighter. At least that's what I kept saying to myself. I knew nothing about this man and his standards.</p><p>I'd seen Robin fight some, but I doubt I really knew how high his skill was, let alone compare it to mine.</p><p>I sighed as I landed. I guess I'd find out if I was good enough pretty soon.</p><p>I gulped as I heard a voice nearby me.</p><p>"Hello Princess"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Initiation part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Are they here yet?" Terra nagged "We've been waiting for hours!"</p><p>I was about to do my usual sarcastic response when I realized that Slade was walking away towards a certain teenage girl.</p><p>"She's here" I informed Terra.</p><p>"She is? Where?" Terra asked me. I just silently gestured to Blackfire.</p><p>"That's the new ally?!" She exclaimed. I nodded.</p><p>"Why didn't anyone tell me the ally was a girl our age!" Terra bubbled. I sighed.</p><p>"Will you please shut up?! I'm trying to figure out what they're talking about!" I snapped. Luckily I was pretty sure that she'd only distracted me from hearing the obligatory greetings, and I hadn't missed anything important.</p><p>"...Well before we go on, I need to learn more about you. Whether I can trust you." Slade told her "Trust is easy to destroy, but takes time to build"</p><p>I bit my lip at the familiar phrase. I really hadn't wanted to think about the Red X incident again.</p><p>"Um… yeah." She said awkwardly "So… what do you want to know?"</p><p>"First of all why exactly do you wish for an alliance?" He inquired</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean I want to know what you wish to gain from this alliance." He stated "Your motive. Everyone has one. You might want power. You might need help to defeat someone -likely your sister-. You might want information on my plans in order to thwart them."</p><p>I winced at the reference, but also began thinking about her motivation.</p><p>It was me. I knew I wasn't just being egotistical to think that. She'd basically spelled it out for everyone to see.</p><p>But did I really want her to join? That was a question that I wasn't sure I could answer.</p><p>I liked her company. I liked hanging out with her. Damn it, I loved her!</p><p>And this could be my only chance at having a friend anymore, considering the Titans thought that I had betrayed them and me and Terra weren't exactly on good terms.</p><p>But like I said before I love her, and I wasn't exactly sure if she knew what she was getting herself into.</p><p>I should know more than anyone how tricky Slade can be. After all I wouldn't be here if he wasn't.</p><p>And I had no idea how their partnership would work. And how safe Blackfire would be in it.</p><p>And I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if she got hurt because of me.</p><p>"Uh… You see...um" She stuttered with a glance towards me.</p><p>"It's obvious what your main motive is, Princess. But do you have any other smaller thing you want out of this alliance? And what would I gain?"</p><p>"Her motive's obvious?" Terra asked, confused "What's her motive? What's so obvious about it? Why aren't I able to see what it is?!"</p><p>I shushed her and continued listening.</p><p>"Um… ok yeah I guess that wasn't much of a secret…" She said with a blush "But… I do need somewhere to live, considering I'm going to get kicked out of my current residence soon, due to a lack of money."</p><p>"I see…" He said "I'm sure I could clean up an old warehouse for you to stay in."</p><p>"That sounds good." She told him "In return I'd be happy to help you with your quest to take over Jump city and destroy the Teen Titans</p><p>"Oh yeah," Blackfire added "I forgot, my other request is that you let me have my revenge on my sister" She gave a dark smile "And it might not be as merciless as death."</p><p>"That sounds fair." Slade told her. "But I still must make sure your help is worth this deal." He said before gesturing to her to follow him.</p><p>They walked over to the course Slade had set up. 'The initiation course' he called it. Funny enough, neither me nor Terra had had to go through it for him to let -or in my case force- them in. And we were his Apprentices!</p><p>"You have five minutes to prepare. Then the test will begin. I'd suggest I pass if I were you." I winced, not certain how big the vague threat was, before heading over to Blackfire.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Blackfire's POV</strong>
</p><p>Robin ran over to me as I caught my breath, confused by Slade's last words.</p><p>"Blackfire!" He exclaimed as he hurried over.</p><p>"Nice to see you again, Robin!" I told him with a smile.</p><p>"You know her?" Behind Robin, a blonde girl I'd never seen before, asked him.</p><p>I turned to Robin, before I could say anything he answered my questions "That's Terra. She's Slade's other Apprentice. Be wary of her, she hates everyone."</p><p>"Wha- I can introduce myself, you know!" She argued "And I do not hate everyone!"</p><p>"Sure seems like it."</p><p>"I hate you. You are not everyone!"</p><p>I just rolled my eyes at their rivalry. "Just so everyone knows, I am not playing peacemaker for you two."</p><p>"Sorry, we'll stop." Robin said, sheepishly.</p><p>After a moment of silence, I decided to break it.</p><p>"I'm a little nervous…" I admitted to him "I mean I know I'm a good fighter -better than my twit of a sister, at least- but what if it's not good enough to meet your mentor's expectations?!"</p><p>"I'm sure it'll go fine." He reassured me. "I've seen you in action. You're a powerful woman. Especially compared to Terra, here who couldn't even control her powers when she first joined!"</p><p>"I'm right here, you know!" The girl shouted at him. I sighed as they returned to their bickering.</p><p>So much for some reassurance.</p><p>"Princess" I turned to see Slade standing next to the starting line "Time to show me what you've got."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Initiation part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beforehand note that the obstacle course is a complete and utter rip-off from the one in 'Terra', so obviously I'm taking way too much from Teen Titans.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Blackfire's POV</strong>
</p><p>First there were some lasers that I had to dodge.</p><p><em>Pew pew pew</em> at first I assumed I could easily dodge them, but quickly realized that they were growing in number.</p><p>I let them hit me at first, thinking that my invulnerability would impress him, until it hit me that the laser probably wouldn't hurt anyone -or at least very much- and were likely there for dodging.</p><p>I quickly flew up and destroyed the blasters with my bolts, but the damage was likely done.</p><p>After that I noticed some large fist things coming out from the ground, which were fairly easy to avoid thanks to my flight.</p><p>Then there were some large… um… I don't know the name of them, but they had a frame with a piece in the middle that slid down towards you.</p><p>Of course thanks to my powers of flight, it never really posed a threat. And because when the sliding piece went down, it left a hole between it and the frame, I could easily just fit through it and not lose points due to flying above the obstacles.</p><p>Then I think a hole opened up beneath me, but I was already flying, so it didn't really matter.</p><p>Then some things that blasted disks popped out of the ground. I dealt with them the same as I did with the lasers.</p><p>As I did that, I realized that… right in front of me was the finish line.</p><p>It felt impossible. I'd been so terrified of the test… and this was it. I'd hardly had to try.</p><p>As I flew down, I felt a dreading feeling that something was going to happen. Like there was some surprise challenge. An ambush of some sort.</p><p>I turned to see that Robin and Terra, who were watching from the sidelines were just as confused.</p><p>"You're in." Slade said indifferently.</p><p>It was almost like… like he'd never actually been planning this being a real test. Like he only wanted it to look like he wasn't already planning on recruiting me.</p><p>He obviously wasn't desperate or anything, -he had two Apprentices after all- so why have such an easy course?</p><p>Of course it was always possible that he was just trying to make sure I was better than my little sister. I'm sure she couldn't defeat even a course as easy as this one.</p><p>All my questions left my mind when I noticed Robin running towards me, and all that me getting in meant.</p><p>If I was in, then I'd be with my beloved Robin. I'd be able to win his heart. And we'd be together forever.</p><p>"Congrats on getting in! you did gre-" as he spoke I scooped him up in a hug.</p><p>"I'm in." I told him, happily. "I'm in, and that means that we can spend more time together!"</p><p>He almost seemed to hesitate, but after a moment he hugged me back with a smile.</p><p>And I swear that hug, that moment of being with him. That knowledge that I'd get more of these moments… It was the best prize of all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know this was super anti-climantic.</p><p>But there's more to it than just that I suck at action scenes, I promise!</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Little Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>Blackfire placed her bags -or actually bag- on the bed and began sorting through her stuff.</p><p>She'd asked me to help her move into the warehouse Slade had arranged for her to stay in. And who was I to say no?</p><p>"It's a nice warehouse you got here." She said.</p><p>"It's a warehouse. It's pretty much just one giant dark room. Slade hardly even cleaned the place up. He mostly just placed a bed, a nightstand, and a wardrobe in here and called it a day." I told her.</p><p>"Well I was trying to be nice…" She began "But yeah, It's horrible."</p><p>"I wonder what his thought process was when 'cleaned up' the warehouse" I said the cleaned up with quotations. "Aw yes, let's put the stuff in, but leave the dirt all over the place. I'm sure that's not important at all!"</p><p>"The mud and rust really finish it off, you know? Give it that dirty aesthetic we all long for." She added. We both burst into laughter.</p><p>"How'd you end up with such a zghrigh anyway?" She asked.</p><p>I shifted awkwardly "Reasons" I said, answering as vaguely as possible.</p><p>She seemed to understand, because she didn't press on it. Instead, she decided to move on to other questions.</p><p>"Why'd you switch costumes?" She inquired. "I thought your parents gave it to you"</p><p>I bit my lip at the new one. "Slade wanted me to wear his uniform. And I don't think he cares for the sentimental value of things."</p><p>"Yeah..." She responded. "That makes sense…"</p><p>"It's fine." I reassured her. "It wasn't the original anyway. I kind of overstated it when I said that they were the ones who gave it to me. There was a different suit that they gave me, which I wore when I first became Robin. I outgrew that one though, and the one I was wearing when we met was just modeled after it."</p><p>"Oh…" She said, awkwardly "What were they like?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Your parents." She said "What were they like before they died?"</p><p>I stopped as I thought about the question. I had to be careful not to give too much away, as Slade was watching, but I also didn't want to be too distant towards Blackfire. Actually I'm not sure how distant I even could be. "They were the best. They were in a circus…"</p><p>I paused, noticing her confusion "A circus is a travelling company who does performances.</p><p>"We lived in a trailer together. Dad always told the best jokes. Mom used to tell me stories of her own youth in the circus. They'd call me their little Robin.</p><p>"Then when I was 9 they…" My voice trailed off.</p><p>"...I'm sorry..." She whispered.</p><p>After a few minutes I spoke up. "What are yours like?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"What are your parents like?" I asked "How are they doing at your home?"</p><p>"They're dead." She told me bluntly.</p><p>"Oh!" I said, surprised "Well I-"</p><p>"Don't be sorry." She interrupted me "They never cared about me."</p><p>I was quiet, not sure what to say.</p><p>"They always favored Koriand'r and Ryand'r to me. It was only a matter of time before they gave them my place as the heir to the throne." She told me.</p><p>"Koriand'r and Ryand'r?" I asked.</p><p>"You know, Koriand'r is Starfire's native name and Ryand'r was our brother." Blackfire said "She didn't explain those things to you?…"</p><p>"No…" I told her "And she never mentioned anything about being an heir of any sort…"</p><p>"You didn't know?" She asked "We're the princesses of Tamaran"</p><p>"What?!" I exclaimed "No, I did not know that!</p><p>"So when Slade calls you 'Princess' it's not just a nickname?" I asked, trying to process all this new information.</p><p>"Yes." She answered "My little Sister really didn't tell you any of this?"</p><p>"No." I said "She didn't ever really talk about her past, besides the fact that she was from a planet called Tamaran and had been a slave to the Citel. We'd never even heard of you when you came to visit."</p><p>She rolled her eyes "Figures. She always did live in the moment."</p><p>"So…" I said, awkwardly trying to change the topic. After all, Starfire was still my friend. Sort of… well I still thought of her all a friend. "We should probably get back to moving you in."</p><p>"Yeah, we probably should." Blackfire agreed.</p><p>Both of us continued to sort through her belongings, though it was only a matter of time before we began our little talks again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Terra's POV</strong>
</p><p>I sighed as I walked into my bedroom.</p><p>"Time to go to bed, I guess" I muttered as I went into the connected bathroom, my last conversation still replaying in my head.</p><p>Tomorrow was going to be the day that Blackfire was going on her first mission, so it made sense that Slade ask her to stay and help him plan out the next attack.</p><p>What angered me was that Renegade was asked too.</p><p>I hated him. I hate him so very much.</p><p>But everyone else seemed to adore him.</p><p>When I'd first joined I hadn't hated him. I'd actually hoped to find a friend in him -it had been a long time since I'd had one of those. Or at least one that hadn't rejected me due to my lack of control.</p><p>Sure, he was here unwillingly but it hadn't matter to me. I thought it was worthless for the two of us to be rivals.</p><p>That was then, of course. This is now.</p><p>I quickly caught on to two things though:</p><p>Renegade wasn't nearly as keen on being friends, apparently the Titan's were the only ones he needed in his eyes.</p><p>Slade liked Renegade more than me.</p><p>I can't understand why Slade prefers him though. What did he have that I didn't?</p><p>Nothing. That was what. Not unless you counted his martial arts training. And I think my powers compensated for that.</p><p>But I had something he didn't.</p><p>I was completely loyal. I'd joined him willingly, and had no plans on leaving.</p><p>Renegade on the other hand was being blackmailed with his friends' lives. He wanted to defeat Slade and put him to jail as soon as the opportunity revealed itself.</p><p>So why did Slade like him so much anyway?</p><p>Slade always seemed to view my training as a bit of a chore, but Renegade's? He always made time.</p><p>When it came to our education, we were both behind -admittedly me more than him- and Slade still hadn't figured out a solution, but he seemed far more invested in figuring out Renegade's than mine.</p><p>Sure, I wasn't perfect. But I was perfectly willing, and that was a lot better than him.</p><p>It wasn't even just Slade. Every other villain at Alliance Day had adored him.</p><p>I'd been approached thousands of times throughout the night, sure. But it was only to ask where perfect little Renegade was.</p><p>I still remember how high my hopes got when that trio of teenagers approached me, consisting of a pink-haired girl, a giant boy, and a tiny boy.</p><p>I'd been so excited to make friends with people my own age…</p><p>Unfortunately that was not what happened.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi" The pink haired girl greeted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey!" I said attempting to conceal my excitement "So wh-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're with Slade, right?" The giant one asked with a bellowy voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, why?" I answered, starting to suspect something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well do you know where Renegade is?" The girl asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um… no." I tried to hide my disappointment. "Why do you want to know?" I asked, despite fully knowing the answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We just want to talk to him…" She said with a blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They do." The small one grumbled "Not me. Don't know why everyone likes the crudsmucher so much! He's bound to go back to his goody-two shoes self any day now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You said it" I muttered as they walked away to continue looking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to say something, to convince them to at least try to be friends with me. Especially the little one, he seemed to be the only other person who understood how untrustworthy Renegade was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I had no idea how. The cat had my tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I just watched, wondering if I'd ever succeed in my quest to make a friend.</em>
</p><p>And now there was Blackfire.</p><p>I didn't know much about her since she'd only been here for a week, and boy, was I confused!</p><p>I'd put together that she was sisters with a Titan named Starfire, so at least I understood that.</p><p>But what I didn't understand was her relationship with Robin.</p><p>Before she'd even officially gotten in, it was obvious that she and Renegade already knew each other, and were on good terms.</p><p>I mean… I guess I understand the idea that they'd fought before, but they seemed to be… friends.</p><p>Then at the end they hugged.</p><p>He was literally hugging the girl who betrayed his teammate.</p><p>And she was hugging the boy who had likely helped put her to jail numerous times.</p><p>In fact why did everyone like the kid who had put them to jail before so much?</p><p>I'd tried to befriend her, but it seemed like whenever Renegade appeared, the two of them stuck together like glue.</p><p>But the worst part of all of this?</p><p>It wasn't Renegade's rudeness</p><p>It wasn't every villain flocking to Renegade.</p><p>It wasn't how Slade picked favorites.</p><p>It wasn't how the closest person I had to a 'friend' was likely crushing on my rival.</p><p>It was the possibility that Renegade might actually convert.</p><p>I wasn't sure how far he was from grace, but he sure as hell had fallen. And only time could tell whether or not he would.</p><p>And once he turned to our side, there was no way I stood a chance. After that there was no way I could get out of being the second favorite.</p><p>And being stuck here, with no real approval or friends? Constantly compared to, and considered inferior to him?</p><p>It terrified me.</p><p>Because no matter how perfect I was.</p><p>He would always be considered the perfect one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Aftershock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beast Boy's POV</strong>
</p><p>I knew I wasn't supposed to be doing this. Going into Robin's office.</p><p>It was an unspoken taboo in the team. Messing through his stuff. Instead we just tried to preserve what was left of him, just leave it alone so that every time we walked by we could pretend that Robin was still living here, and was going to come back to use it any minute.</p><p>Well, they did. I didn't though. I didn't want to live in denial. And I don't think my anger would let me live that way if I wanted to.</p><p>I felt my eyes drifting throughout the hall, trying to make sure nobody was around. I then did the same thing with the room as I stepped inside.</p><p>So here's where he used to study all the time, I thought. It sure was dusty.</p><p>The first thing I noticed was the paper clippings cluttering the walls. Article after article about villains ranging from Mumbo to… Slade.</p><p>I walked over to his desk that sat in the middle of the room. Surprisingly enough I couldn't find a chair for him to have sat in. Don't know why he chose to torture himself that way.</p><p>Then again, I didn't understand any of his choices.</p><p>I sighed thinking about the conversation we had after our second battle with him -or our first real one depends on how you view it.</p><p>"<em>Nope. Nothing there." Cyborg said with a sigh.</em></p><p>"<em>Can I please take all these wires off?" I asked, annoyed.</em></p><p>"<em>No! You are wrong! Something is in there! Something that is the vile, that forced friend Robin to leave us!" She yelled, angrily. "I was the one who was the close to him. He held me! He told me he was the sorry when he was forced to use the blaster on me!</em></p><p>"<em>Star, with the state you were in you could've just been imagining things." Cyborg told her gently "It probably had nothing to do with him."</em></p><p>"<em>Then what did happen?" I prompted,</em></p><p>
  <em>Raven furrowed "We were orange… Starfire's orange… her powers are driven by emotion… She's taking this worse than all of us...</em>
</p><p>"<em>Starfire, do you have some power that you never mentioned to us?"</em></p><p>"<em>No." The Alien girl said "My people have the starbolts, flight, superstrength, and that's about it. Unless there's another of the powers that I am unaware of, it could not have been me."</em></p><p>"<em>Raven, your powers are emotion based too, right?" I reminded her.</em></p><p>"<em>Fair enough. Many of my powers are a mystery to even me." She admitted "But most of my magic is black. And I don't think I have that kind of a power."</em></p><p>"<em>Whatever the reason was, hopefully it was a one time thing." Cyborg reasoned. "We already have enough problems as it is.</em></p><p>"<em>I don't think you two should be fighting him though. Rae, you have a lot of chances of losing control. And Star… Well I highly doubt you even can fight him, considering your emotional state."</em></p><p>"<em>Good point, but are you sure you and Beast Boy can do it alone?" Raven said "He knows our weaknesses. He's bound to exploit them."</em></p><p>"<em>We'll be fine." Cyborg reassured her. "And if we need your help, we'll be sure to call you girls up."</em></p><p>"<em>Why are you even considering doing the fighting of Friend Robin? We should be trying to figure out why he is forced to be the Apprentice to that zigthrorf Slade!" Starfire yelled at all of us.</em></p><p>"<em>Raven" She said, turning towards the other girl "You have the power to sense the emotion, do you not? What did you feel from Friend Robin?!"</em></p><p>"<em>I wasn't really trying to sense anything." The Empath admitted "I was too busy trying to control my own emotions. Besides there were a lot of emotions during our fights, and I couldn't pin down whose was whose."</em></p><p>"<em>Well then we should just try to find a way for you and him to be alone long enough for you to get the emotions under control and focus on his." Starfire proposed.</em></p><p>"<em>That probably wouldn't work either." Raven said "He's always been pretty closed off about his feelings. I suspect he was trained on how to keep them from Telepaths, which likely went over to Empaths like me. Star was the one who nearly found out about Red X, not me.</em></p><p>"<em>Damn it, he might not even be doing this on purpose. It could just be a subconscious thing he does."</em></p><p>"<em>Look Star, I don't think we should even be trying to figure out what happened." Cyborg said "Robin's dead. He was probably consumed by his demons. We should probably just tell ourselves that was what actually happened. Pretend that Slade's Apprentice and Robin are completely different people."</em></p><p>"<em>The rest of us are not going to listen to your plan of worthlessness! We will save friend Robin!" Starfire proclaimed. "Right, friends Beast Boy and Raven?"</em></p><p>
  <em>We both remained silent.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So you are going to do the sitting by and watching as Friend Robin is suffering?! Klorbagbarglerelfs! Klorbagbarglerelfs all of you!" She screamed while storming out.</em></p><p>
  <em>Cyborg tried to go after her, but Raven stopped him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>She just needs some time to think things over" She told him. "We all do."</em></p><p>And that was the end of that conversation.</p><p>But "thinking things over" didn't really help solve much. We had still been betrayed. Nothing could change that.</p><p>However there was one new development: The Public had made up a new name for him: Renegade.</p><p>This name helped Cyborg and Raven with separating the current him from the one in their memory.</p><p>Starfire refused to use it though. Said that to call him it was bullying or something like that.</p><p>I didn't want to call him it either, albeit for different reasons.</p><p>It seemed like all of the team was coping differently.</p><p>Cyborg and Raven's approach was fairly similar. They were both pretending that Robin had been killed by Renegade, in a blind need to preserve his memory.</p><p>I swore they were going to collect his costumes, put them in a casket, and hold an actual fucking funral for him.</p><p>But I'm not sure how much they were able to actually believe the pretty white lie they told themselves.</p><p>Sometimes I'd walk past their respective rooms, and eavesdrop on them.</p><p>Cyborg and Robin had been best friends, basically brothers. Despite sometimes getting into arguments they would usually just be found spending quality time together, playing video games, playing basketball, or whatever.</p><p>There was a reason he was second in command. Besides being the oldest I mean.</p><p>Cyborg seemed to blame himself, actually talking to himself about how he should have intervened. That rather than push Robin away with distrust after Red X, he should have been trying to talk to Robin about how dangerous his obsession with Slade was.</p><p>He tried to hide it when around us though. He was the leader now, and therefore had to put the others' grief before his own.</p><p>Raven was having a hard time coming to grips with it all too. Robin was the first one to accept her, and the two had become somewhat protective over each other.</p><p>Oddly enough even though Cyborg was second in command Raven was still the person who he'd turn to when in need of advice.</p><p>As expected Raven's control over her powers was slipping. She would frequently slip up and accidentally destroy a waffle, plant or something small like that.</p><p>She always meditated a lot, but nowadays it was sometimes for hours at a time. But even then she still often ended up in her room sobbing.</p><p>It was a miracle that she hadn't lost control yet in the few times that she'd fought him.</p><p>However to no one's surprise Star was taking it the hardest.</p><p>It wasn't a surprise. Before he'd left Starfire had the biggest crush on him. Whether he returned it was harder to figure out, but for her sake we all hoped that they were going to be the next big power couple.</p><p>Everytime anyone even just mentioned the idea of taking Robin to jail -or honestly Robin in general- , she lost her cool. She screamed names at us, telling us that we should feel ashamed for betraying Robin like that.</p><p>It often got so far that she even threatened us if we tried.</p><p>Luckily I don't think she would actually go through with it since during the few battles we let her in she did try to defend us.</p><p>But still…</p><p>She hadn't flown since he'd left. Which wouldn't be such a big deal as it was to be expected in such a situation, except for the conversation I'd had with her about it.</p><p>"<em>So… you think your flight is coming back anytime soon?" It was a random question and I already knew the answer but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask.</em></p><p>"<em>Never." She answered</em></p><p>"<em>Never?" I responded, confused. "What do you mean never?! The emotional effects can't be that bad!"</em></p><p>"<em>Well if they do then I am the oyudoyab. The unforgivable" She told me "I am already the bad friend, but for now perhaps I may do the redeeming of myself."</em></p><p>"<em>Star, you didn't do anything wrong! He's the one who betrayed you not the other way around!" I tried to reason with her.</em></p><p>"<em>He is not the traitor! We are the sinful ones for even considering such a thing!" Star yelled before storming out.</em></p><p>That's how I learned that she not only blamed us, but herself.</p><p>Honesty just in general none of her powers worked anymore. I don't know why we'd even let Starfire in on a fight against Robin once, leave alone four.</p><p>I can't say I blame Star for her intense emotional reaction, the boy she loved had just stabbed her in the back.</p><p>None of this was any of theirs fault. It was Robins.</p><p>I agreed with Star in some aspects. Renegade and Robin were the same person, and Cyborg and Raven needed to stop pretending otherwise.</p><p>But I disagreed with basically everything else.</p><p>A few days ago the anniversary of the day we'd formed as a team had come. I'd counted every day until then.</p><p>I counted because it was more than the anniversary of us as a team, but the anniversary of the day that I met the people who had become my family.</p><p>Yes, we were a family. All of us had grown close and attached to each other. We'd all developed defensiveness over one another.</p><p>None of us really had anyone when we'd first met. We were all estranged from our families.</p><p>Damn it, I don't think a majority of us knew much about each other's pasts. We kind of just collected info as we went.</p><p>I don't know much about Cyborg and Raven's stories -mostly that something happened to make Cy half robot, and that Raven has weird powers and a mirror that lead to her mind.</p><p>We all thought we knew most of Starfire's story when we saved her from slavery. That she was from Tamaran and been a slave and all that, but considering we didn't know she had a sister until Blackfire visited there could be more.</p><p>When we'd first formed me and Cyborg had been curious about what happened between Robin and his father. -I mean Batman was a legend, and most of what everyone knew about Robin was linked to him- but every time we brought it up, he got all defensive so we stopped.</p><p>While I told them that I used to be a member of the Doom Patrol when we'd first met, in the chaos I think that they all forgot about it.</p><p>I never brought it up again since I really wanted to forget about everything that had happened.</p><p>Besides none of our estranged family mattered. Not really at least. We all had each other now.</p><p>But Robin had betrayed that.</p><p>He'd left us for Slade. Betrayed us for our worst enemy.</p><p>He didn't have the right to do that, to betray us, to double cross us, to stab us in the back</p><p>And still get sympathy.</p><p>It killed me to watch them all suffer because of his actions.</p><p>Didn't he understand what he'd done? That he was breaking us apart?</p><p>I had so many questions but no answers.</p><p>How long had he been working for Slade? Was it from the beginning? Did he start somewhere around the Red X incident? Or had he only joined right before the big reveal?</p><p>Why had he joined the enemy? For Power? Money? Status?</p><p>Just how much lies had he told us? Even just small ones? I mean we had already learned that he'd been hiding the full extent of Doctor Light's crimes for years, who knew what else?</p><p>Did he still have a soft spot for Star and was sorry for hurting her with the blaster like she claimed he did? Did he have any regrets about what he did?</p><p>Not that the last one really mattered, it wouldn't make it ok. I was just curious.</p><p>I needed to make sense of it all. I had to prove to the others that he wasn't the same boy we thought he was. May have never been.</p><p>I noticed a Slade mask laying on his desk and narrowed my eyes.</p><p>I would find out why he'd done all this.</p><p>I'd prove to the others that he wasn't worthy of their sympathy nor was his choices their fault.</p><p>I'd make sure he answered for his crimes.</p><p>Just as I was making my vows, the crime alert went off.</p><p>I ran into the main room to see Cyborg looking at the computer screen. He turned towards me and the girls, who had gathered here too.</p><p>"It's Renegade." He informed us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Unwelcome surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Starfire's POV</strong>
</p><p>"So… you think the reports that said Robin has a new friend are correct?" Beast Boy asked as we entered the building where the theft was taking place.</p><p>"The people who filed the report aren't always the best at details. Let's just see." Cyborg answered.</p><p>I sneered at their words. "Even if there is the fellow attacker, Friend Robin and them are not the friends!" I informed them.</p><p>I was disgusted by their recent behavior. Robin was our friend, and they couldn't just give up on him like this. Had they forgotten all the good times with him? Everytime he saved our lives and helped kick villains butts? Everytime we went out for a pizza together? Everytime he hung out with us?</p><p>"He should be in there." Raven pointed towards some doors, which we rushed into.</p><p>Just as she predicted there he was. Grabbing a human technical device of some sort that I could not recognize. To my slight dismay, Slade's symbol was still on him.</p><p>However what came as a surprise to all of us was the figure beside him.</p><p>"Blackfire!" I exclaimed, as she turned towards me.</p><p>"Hello little Sister"</p><p>"What are you doing out of the prison?!" I asked her</p><p>"Oh you see-"</p><p>"And since you are working with Slade, what did the two of you do to friend Robin?!" I yelled at her.</p><p>"Uh… nothing…" she acted confused, but I believed none of it.</p><p>"What. Did. The. Two. Of. You. Do. To. Friend. Robin." My superstength and starbolts had not been working lately, but at that moment I found it within myself to shoot a starbolt in order to knock her off orbit, before using my strength to pin her down.</p><p>"Oh, I get it now!" She said with a laugh. "You always were naive, but I never realized you were this stupid."</p><p>I felt her laser eyes hit me in the face and I tumbled backwards.</p><p>I tried to catch myself, but found it was difficult without my flight. I suppose since I am no longer using that power and have vowed not to until Robin is returned home safe, I should look into trying to learn some martial arts in order to still help in fights.</p><p>I didn't have much time to dwell on this though, as not a minute before I'd landed on the ground I felt a rain of starbolts around me.</p><p>For a bit I just tried to dodge, waiting until she needed a minute to catch her breath. In a split second I rushed up and began throwing bolts of my own.</p><p>"I am the serious. What did you do?!" I screamed, however she was already countering my bolts with her own.</p><p>"Please, I only joined after him. And I doubt he left unwillingly." She told me with a smirk.</p><p>"He did not join willingly! You are telling the lie!" I screamed, more starbolts erupting.</p><p>Unfortunately I had not been noticing the battle that was transpiring besides me. Basically it was Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy against Robin.</p><p>When I threw the giant bolts, Robin grabbed Raven and threw her in the way of the blast.</p><p>I felt the realization slowly dawn on me that it was going to hit Raven, not my Sister. The guilt was already there, but the blast was already in motion.</p><p>"Friend Raven!" I ran to her as she hit the ground. I may be bitter about the way she had been treating Robin, but she was still my best friend.</p><p>However while I was distracted by my friend's current state, my sister took advantage of it. I felt something hit my back -a bolt- hard.</p><p>I slammed into a wall, and my vision felt somewhat blurry. I saw Cyborg kneeling over, with what seemed like an exploded blaster. Beast Boy was the only one up, but as he attacked, Robin just pushed him aside before throwing a smoke bomb.</p><p>As the smoke rose, he and Blackfire disappeared.</p><p>I felt confusion surround me, as I watched him disappear… with her.</p><p>I just could not understand why my sister was now working with Slade.</p><p>But I could only hope that Robin had nothing to do with it nor would be affected by her presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know it would probably be more difficult for Robin and Blackfire to defeat the Titans, but like the tags say I suck at action.</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Boy meets Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beast Boy's POV</strong>
</p><p>I sighed as I walked down the busy streets.</p><p>After the big reveal of Blackfire's return, we should be having a talk about it as a team.</p><p>But as soon as we all recovered enough to return home, Cyborg went to fix his blaster and invited only Starfire to come talk about it.</p><p>She refused however, and went to sulk in her room. Raven ended up going with him instead, but they both didn't seem to want me to come. Something about how I was 'too immature' to understand it.</p><p>I really hated how they all viewed me that way. I'd gone through more shit than they'd ever know.</p><p>Not long after that I'd invited them all out for pizza. We used to go for it all the time. We would squabble over what to get on it, and after that for the last slice.</p><p>Of course that was all before Robin's betrayal.</p><p>As you can probably imagine, they all refused.</p><p>So now I'm just going since it would be weird if I didn't. Even though I have better things to do.</p><p>Like investigating the traitor.</p><p>I sighed as I walked in, everything seemed the same. The counter, the take out orders that we probably should've done at some point, the lack of indoor seating… yeah it was pretty much the same.</p><p>I glanced outside, and saw the table we used to always sit at. The memories quickly began flooding back.</p><p>
  <em>"You can't just get the pepperoni! I'd have nothing to eat, vegan remember?!" I yelled at Cyborg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mechanical friend just smirked down "Well I guess you're not going to have anything to eat then"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, part of this custom of 'eating out' involves us all eating, correct?" Starfire asked, confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Star's right." Robin agreed "We can't just starve Beast Boy"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't against not having pepperoni, but starving Beast Boy might get him to shut up." Raven remarked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There are salads here, right?" Cyborg said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just because I'm vegan doesn't mean I like salads!" I told him "That's just a myth!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Could we not get pepperoni on this salad you speak of?" Starfire reasoned. Or at least tried to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Only if we want to torture both of them." Robin answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're the leader. You decided the punishments for arguments." Raven pointed out "I'm sure if we got that we wouldn't have to deal with their bickering for a long time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not that cruel!" Robin disputed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Back to what we were saying" I interrupted "Just give up your meat for once, Cy! It's not that hard!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not that hard?!" Cyborg exclaimed "Pepperoni is a key part of a pizza! It's not a pizza without some!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raven gave Robin a glance, before he added "Of course, on the other hand maybe pepperoni salad wouldn't be such a bad idea…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that the squabbling only got worse, with Robin and Raven getting into the argument, and all of Starfire's attempts at keeping the peace falling flat</em>
</p><p>I never thought that one day what seemed like such an ordinary afternoon would be so nostalgic in the future. Or at least not this early in the future.</p><p>But then that traitorous little jerk had to go and join our worst enemy. And-</p><p>Ohf</p><p>I must have stopped paying attention to where I was going, because I quickly realized I'd just bumped into someone.</p><p>The first thing I noticed was the pizza all over me. The sudden realization -and guilt- that the person must've been carrying one that had spilled when I bumped into them quickly washed over me.</p><p>I got up and looked to see who I had run into.</p><p>Looking down I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.</p><p>She had golden hair that fell down her beneath her shoulders. Her eyes were a dazzling baby blue, that I felt I could drown in. She wore a yellow short sleeved shirt with jeans. Although of course they were covered in pizza</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized, reaching a hand out to her. She awkwardly took it.</p><p>"It's fine…" She told me</p><p>"I ruined your pizza, I should pay for another!" I decided.</p><p>"You don't have to-"</p><p>"I should-"</p><p>"No, really-"</p><p>I turned to the person working, ignoring her. "Can I have a pizza with..." I glanced down at the remains of the old one "...Anchovies, tomatoes, and cheese!"</p><p>"Sure." They said, putting in the order, I could tell that they were annoyed about the mess we made though.</p><p>"Uh… I'll clean up the mess. You just worry about you."</p><p>"You shouldn't be doing this," She told me.</p><p>"Stop worrying, it's no big deal!" I insisted</p><p>"I'm serious." She told me "You're making a mistake, being so nice to me like this."</p><p>"Uhhh… how about we share the pizza then?" I suggested.</p><p>"Fine, but you can't say I didn't warn you." She said, before heading off to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>I furrowed, a little confused by her words, but didn't dwell on it long. After all, I did have a mess to clean up!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>30 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>"...In conclusion, there are millions of ways to avoid eternal damnation in hell!"</p><p>The girl -who I'd learned was named Tara- laughed in response.</p><p>I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. Nobody hardly ever laughed at my jokes, and it was nice to finally meet someone who did.</p><p>The last time anyone had laughed was probably Blackfire, and I'm not sure if that was real or not.</p><p>Ever since I was young jokes had been a bit of a coping mechanism of mine. A bit of a way to both hide my pain and search for the validation I'd never received during my years with the Doom Patrol.</p><p>So seeing that someone liked them meant a lot to me.</p><p>"I should get going" She said, interrupting our conversation.</p><p>"Why? I thought we were having a really good time, and more than half the pizza's left!" I asked her.</p><p>"Well… my Dad's really strict" She explained "I hardly got him to let me go out for just this one afternoon.</p><p>"Besides he wouldn't exactly be happy if he knew I was hanging out with a superhero." She confessed.</p><p>"So, he's one of those guys who think superheroes are nothing more than a liability?" I asked her.</p><p>"Pretty much"</p><p>"Well what are your feelings on the whole debate?"</p><p>"I don't really know" She admitted "I guess I've always been on his side, but considering how nice you've been this whole time…"</p><p>"It's fine." I reassured her. "Besides you don't need to leave! It's not a big deal, it's just one time and he'll probably never even know!"</p><p>Tara sighed "Like I said he's strict. He's the sort to figure these kinds of things out."</p><p>He sounds controlling, I thought. "If he's so strict then how'd you even manage to convince him to let you come get pizza?"</p><p>"My brother recently went out with his Girlfriend, he kind of owed me." Tara explained "After a couple of remarks with some implications, he let me out for the afternoon in compensation."</p><p>"He let your Brother go out on a date with no hesitation, but you had to convince him to let you go into town?" I frowned "You sure he's not sexist?"</p><p>"It wasn't exactly a date" She told me "But I guess the sexist thing might explain why he picks favori…" Her voice trailed off, upon remembering I was still there</p><p>"If I go any further, I'm going to be admitting some personal information. Some very personal information." She said "And I need you to promise that under no circumstances, will you reveal it"</p><p>"I promise"</p><p>"Swear it!"</p><p>I was a bit taken aback by the sharpness of her request, but quickly said the swear.</p><p>"My father… he likes my older brother more." She confided "He spends all his time with him. Tutoring him, Talking to him, Talking about him…</p><p>"You want to know what makes it worse?" I nodded.</p><p>"My brother's a douche. He makes snide remarks at me and sends my father dirty looks. The only person he's nice to is his girlfriend."</p><p>I put a hand on her shoulder "They both sound like jerks" I told her "You're way better than them."</p><p>"Thanks…" She said "But I still want my father's approval</p><p>"And I'm going to get it. Through blood and fire, by the end of this I will prove I'm better than that bitch." There was a fire in her eyes that couldn't help but slightly scare me, but I reminded myself that it was probably nothing.</p><p>I'd never had a sibling, so I had no idea how bad the rivalry could get. This was probably normal, at least for a family as dysfunctional as theirs sounded.</p><p>"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you any of that. I guess I just had to get it all off my chest." Tara sheepishly said while we both sat back down.</p><p>"It's fine," I reassured her. "I know that feeling of having a whole bunch you need to say, but no one to talk to."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Have you ever really hated someone that everyone else loved? Been the only one to see what a jerk they really are, and felt desperate to prove it to everyone else?" she asked.</p><p>"Well…" I hesitated. My feelings about Robin were personal, and I'd literally just been betrayed. Could I really trust them with her?</p><p>But she'd trusted me with her hatred towards her brother, and it seemed like we were both in agreement that neither of us would likely ever speak again, and that this was a safe confessional ground.</p><p>"I'm sure you've heard about Renegade…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. No Attachments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beast Boy's POV</strong>
</p><p>I walked back into Titans Tower to see Raven waiting for me.</p><p>"How'd it go?" She asked. It was a simple question, but there was such strong force behind it, that took away it's innocence.</p><p>"Good" I said with a slight blush.</p><p>"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" She asked, suspiciously</p><p>"I met a girl," I told her.</p><p>"You met a girl?" I was starting to think she was interrogating me.</p><p>"Yeah" I told her "I accidentally bumped into her, so I bought her a replacement pizza and we ended up talking for a while."</p><p>"You talked to some random girl?" Yep, diffidently an interrogation.</p><p>"Raven, it's no big deal. We didn't exchange numbers or anything, it was just one conversation. We probably won't even see each other ever again." I told her.</p><p>"What did you tell her?" Raven inquired.</p><p>"Nothing that would help her defeat us!" I said to Raven, leaving out the fact that I'd told her some of my secrets.</p><p>It wasn't like I'd said anything about the team or any of my physical weaknesses. It would be fine.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Be more careful in the future" She lectured me "She may have been a mole planted to gain our trust, learn our secrets and betray us"</p><p>"Somebody planted a mole at the pizza place, just hoping I would go there at the exact time she was there, would space off and stop looking where I was going, bump into her exactly after she'd grabbed some pizza…" My voice trailed off, before I turned to Raven again. "Look there's no way she's anything like Robin."</p><p>"She could-" Raven quickly caught herself "I mean Robin died a hero. What does he have to do with any of this?"</p><p>I sighed "Look she wasn't a mole, and even if she was one she didn't get anything top secret"</p><p>"Fine then." She said, before walking away coldly.</p><p>The interaction left me somewhat puzzled, but I quickly walked it off.</p><p>I had a certain someone that I needed to look into.</p><p>Meanwhile at Slade's lair</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Terra's POV</strong>
</p><p>I shouldn't be scared of returning. This was my home. You shouldn't be scared of returning home.</p><p>But as much as I hated to admit it I was.</p><p>In front of me was a brown dusty door. I grabbed the knob of the same color.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I walked in. Slade was in there, waiting for me.</p><p>I'd hardly gotten him to let me go out that afternoon -actually I'm surprised I'd been able to- but I doubt I'd ever be allowed out ever again.</p><p>"I see that during your venture out you met some… heroes," He said.</p><p>I nodded quietly.</p><p>"The two of you had quite the conversation." Slade commented.</p><p>I nodded again.</p><p>"Good Job, Terra"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said good job" He told me "You did a very good job playing the enemy, even though you were on break."</p><p>I was about to tell him that it hadn't been fake. That I honestly had been connecting with him. But quickly remembered who I was talking to.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"And the sob story you told him" Slade continued "Perfect way to both make yourself look innocent and lure out his emotional weaknesses."</p><p>I was shocked by his obliviousness. This was Slade speaking to me. The all knowing Slade. Yet he couldn't realize how much the story I had told Beast Boy mirrored what was going on with us?</p><p>How much the strict father was like him, considering he never allowed me to leave the haunt except to train outdoors and this one time?</p><p>How much the older brother who was a jerk but still the favourite echoed Renegade, and his unwillingness to be his apprentice?</p><p>How much the whole reason I was allowed to go out was thanks to my brother going out with his girlfriend, which was basically what had happened here, except… I'm not exactly sure what the relationship between Renegade and Blackfire is, but they sure seem to have feelings for each other.</p><p>Honestly before I'd come in I had been regretting spilling it all to Beast Boy, and Slade's approval -surprisingly- hadn't entirely changed that.</p><p>I just shouldn't have let my need to talk to someone about it cloud my common sense.</p><p>"I've made some changes to your suit." He informed me "And with that and your recent progress, I think you're ready to make your debut as my Apprentice in a few days."</p><p>"Really?!" a smile crept across my face. If I was out there, fighting the Titans then I had far more of a chance to prove to Slade that I was better than Renegade.</p><p>"Yes" He answered "Now I'd suggest you go do a little more training, just to make sure of your skill."</p><p>I nodded, before hurrying off.</p><p>However despite my excitement, the memories of the time I'd spent with Beast Boy came creeping up at the back of my mind.</p><p>Even though the time we had together was short, he'd probably be devastated by my involvement with Slade. He'd trusted me despite recently being betrayed, and I'd basically given those secrets to his worst enemy.</p><p>Mine were probably safe since he'd think it was all fake, but his had already been divulged.</p><p>While I quickly pushed these thoughts out of my mind, the guilt stayed there, at the back of my mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Umm...</p><p>quick apology in advance that I am no expert on martial arts, so forgive me if this is unrealistic.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's POV</strong>
</p><p>"You ready?" Blackfire asked, as we circled each other.</p><p>We were currently in a training session, and considering it was just us she'd suggested sparing.</p><p>I'd agreed of course. Honestly it's a blessing Terra's not here to get in the way.</p><p>We'd agreed that in order to make it a fair fight, She wouldn't use her powers and I wouldn't use my bo-staff. It was just going to be about our martial arts training.</p><p>"I was born ready" I answered.</p><p>I struck first, aiming for her legs. However she quickly jumped out of the way, before throwing some punches, which I promptly blocked.</p><p>It continued on this way for sometime, the two of us engaged in what felt more like a dance than a fight.</p><p>But a good dance, not like one of the actual dances that I despised. More like what one who enjoys it may view it as.</p><p>However as I threw a punch she grabbed my arm mid-air, and flipped me over her shoulder.</p><p>While I was still on the ground she decided to pin me down and ensure her victory.</p><p>Or to make things really awkward. One or the other.</p><p>It wasn't even like she'd done it very well, the actual pinning down part. She had my arms pinned against the floor, but other than that she had mostly just positioned herself on top of me.</p><p>We were both sweating hard. Our faces were only inches apart, and I was becoming increasingly aware of my own thoughts.</p><p>Maybe Terra being absent wasn't such a good thing after all.</p><p>"Uh, you win" I quickly said, before anything more could happen.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so." She reluctantly got up, before giving me her hand so I could do the same.</p><p>We both slowly headed towards the benches. I grabbed some water and began gulping it down.</p><p>"You did good, you know" Blackfire told me "Not many are able to hold their own against me for that long."</p><p>I considered mentioning that Starfire had, but thought better of it.</p><p>"Especially a human" She added</p><p>"Uh… What's wrong with humans?" I asked.</p><p>"Nothing!" She quickly answered "Your people just um… don't exactly possess much powers.</p><p>"There are many parts about them that I admire though."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"The idea of having lip contact be a romantic gesture." She replied "It's a really smart idea. Having an action that allows knowledge to be passed, and turning it into a symbol of affection."</p><p>"You mean kissing?" I asked "Because I'm pretty sure that you don't learn anything from it."</p><p>"Oh" She replied "Well, Tamaranians are able to use it to learn new languages. I suppose that it is just another power that humans don't have."</p><p>"Yeah…" I responded "Um, you are ok with the fact that I'm a human, right?"</p><p>"You're right. I should stop being so rude." Blackfire admitted.</p><p>"Wait… if Tamaranians learn other languages through lip contact…" I began "Well that explains a lot."</p><p>"What does it explain?"</p><p>"When your Sister first arrived on Earth she kissed me." I explained "I always wondered why, but I guess that's it."</p><p>"She kissed you?"</p><p>"Of course, it didn't mean that our relationship was romantic," I quickly reassured her. "Me and Starfire were just friends.</p><p>"Before I… you know…"</p><p>"Well it's too bad that your people can't learn through kissing" She replied "I was hoping that I could teach you something through it. That you could teach me something too."</p><p>She began moving closer "Maybe we could even learn something more about each other as a person, rather than just a language or two.</p><p>"Of course, I guess kisses are still different than just learning a language on Earth."</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"And I suppose what they symbolize is still more powerful"</p><p>I felt my face turn to face hers. We both slowly felt ourselves drifting towards one another.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"I appreciate the help Selina, but what's that behind you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catwoman had just assisted me and my father in stopping one of Penguin's many schemes. We were all currently gathered on a rooftop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wore a shiny black body suit that covered her entire body, except her face. However she still had some goggles that covered her eyes. She also had some black heeled boots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He narrowed his eyes, "Is a diamond worth nothing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And sure enough, while I couldn't get a good enough look at her to be sure, the glimmer of a diamond was there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, what can I say handsome?" She said with a shrug. "They are a girl's best friend. Besides it's not like I didn't just help you apprehend Penguin. Nobody will notice if one gem isn't returned from his collection."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doesn't change the fact that you need to give it back." He held his hand out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine…" She answered, starting to oblige, before suddenly recoiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Psych" The young woman rushed off the roof, towards a new one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you she was trouble." I muttered before we both went to catch her.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"What happened?" I asked as my Father trudged into the batcave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew him and Talia had gone off to stop one of Ra's Al Ghul's schemes. Apparently even his daughter had found the number of innocents at stake repulsive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We stopped Ra's from killing a whole bunch of the world." He informed me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great. Ra's is in jail?" I suspected I knew the answer, but decided to ask anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No." He answered "I nearly put him in there, but last minute Talia chose to save him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He added in a mutter "She chose him over me. Again."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"...He… left me…" Harley whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wore a Red and Black jester costume. White makeup covered her face. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with the tears she was trying to hold back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a normal fight with Joker, which in the midst of which he'd decided that Harley was just a liability, and chosen to flee the scene without her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me and My father exchanged a glance, knowing that this was one of the smaller crimes he'd committed towards her.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I peeked into Starfire's room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but she had forgotten to close the door and I couldn't help secretly checking on her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was curled up in the corner, listening to all the telegraphes her Sister had sent her over the months. Tears stained her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I silently walked away, sensing how she needed her space to deal with Blackfire's betrayal. While it had somewhat hurt me, I could only imagine all the pain she was going through.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I quickly turned my head away from Blackfire, before saying "That's all very sweet of you."</p><p>Blackfire was staring at me, but I think I drew back fast enough for her to think that I wasn't about to kiss her.</p><p>I silently began focusing on the wall. "Is there anything else you like about Earth?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. Besides I really did want to know.</p><p>She sighed, before answering. I tried my best to pay attention, but honestly? I was still shaken from how close I'd gotten to giving in to my feelings and kissing her.</p><p>How close I'd gotten to kissing a villain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I am aware of how similar this scene is to that one in Trouble in Tokyo. And I'm sorry about that.</p><p>Also random question but why does everyone act like Blackfire knows everything about Earth? She's still an alien like Starfire. And while she -amazing- seems better informed, there's no way that she knows everything.</p><p>Either way I finally caught up to all the chapters I've already created for it on Fanfiction.net, so expect more natural notes in the future.</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, well this was quick to get the chapter up, considering I just cross-posted yesterday.</p><p>I mean this is a fairly short chapter, but still.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beast Boy's POV</strong>
</p><p>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon</p><p>"Friend Beast Boy," A voice asked, "What are you doing in Friend Robin's room?"</p><p>"Eek" I shot up from the drawer I was searching through, to see Starfire at the doorway.</p><p>We were both in Robin's old room -or more I had gone into his old room, and she had just caught me in the act.</p><p>It was surprisingly plain, especially compared to the rest of ours.</p><p>The walls were white, but the ceiling and floor were brown. He had a large window on one wall, and a large mirrored closet on another. There were some other brown drawers attached to walls too, along with a couple of shelves next to the door.</p><p>In the middle of the room laid his bed, which had a brown frame, blue cover, and white pillows and sheet.</p><p>Geez, Raven's decoration style may be creepy, but at least she has one!</p><p>Well other than that I guess he had another brown drawer -God, how many does this guy have?!- not far from his bed, which I presume he used to use as a nightstand, that I had been looking through.</p><p>"Beast Boy?" Starfire's cross voice snapped me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"Look, Star, you can't tell the others you caught me in here!" I told her.</p><p>"Why should I not?" She answered. "You went through Friend Robin's things without his permission, which is something to be ashamed of."</p><p>"Look, Star," I said "Cyborg and Raven are going crazy with grief. They'll act like I disrespected his memory or some bullshit like that."</p><p>She paused for a moment, before asking, "Why were you searching through the drawer in the first place?"</p><p>"You wouldn't understand."</p><p>"What would I not understand?"</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Look, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the others I was in here." I negotiated.</p><p>"I will make the decision once I have heard your story." She said, "In the meantime if it is not given, I will tell them no matter what."</p><p>Crap. The Girl's more crafty than she lets on.</p><p>I slumped in submission, "Fine."</p><p>We both sat down on his bed."The explanation?"</p><p>"It's pretty simple actually, to be honest." I admitted, "I'm just trying to figure out why Robin joined Slade. And I already plowed through his office so it only made sense I go here next."</p><p>"You are working towards the rescue for Friend Robin!" The Alien crowed, "Now I see the reason why you must do the snooping and keep it the secret! May I join you in your quest?"</p><p>I looked away, "Starfire, it isn't a rescue mission.</p><p>"I just… need to know."</p><p>"Oh…" She muttered, disappointed. "In that case… tell me what you find out."</p><p>"...Yeah…" I answered.</p><p>We both just sat there for a little bit, before she broke it by asking "Why is it that you wish to learn the reason, if it is not to rescue him?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean what I just said."</p><p>I stared at her, "...Because he betrayed us? And I want to know what would motivate him to do something like that?"</p><p>She sneered, "This is another of the attempts of yours to bring him to jail, isn't it?"</p><p>"Sort of." I said, "But it's not really about that as much as it is with finding out how he could do something like this, although stopping him from doing it again is just as important too."</p><p>"Well, I will not stand for this! You shall not imprison him!"</p><p>"So you're going to tell Cyborg and Raven, I assume?" I sighed.</p><p>"No I will not. For…" She hesitated, "I still wish to join you on this endeavor."</p><p>"Wait what?!" I sputtered, "but you think Robin's innocent! And I'm trying to put him to jail!"</p><p>"Like you just said, I wish to prove his innocence." Starfire explained, "If we figure out why he has supposably joined Slade, then we will find which of us is correct about the reason. And when it is me, we shall be able to save him from Slade's evil clutches."</p><p>"Ok… so we're calling a truce in order to solve the mystery?" I asked her.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Bring Bring Bring</p><p>"Come on," I turned her way, and gestured to leave, secretly somewhat relieved about the interruption. We both began running to figure out what crime it was that we needed to contend with this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave Comments and/or Kudos! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. No Matter it Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... long time no update.</p><p>Sorry, I was pretty busy and just in general I had a hard time making this chapter since I didn't want it to be a repeat of 13.</p><p>I managed to make it different, but it also ended up being very short so sorry about that!</p><p>With all that out of the way, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beast Boy’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I stared blankly at the window as the others talked, feeling oblivious to all their words.</p><p>The last fight was all that my mind had room for. Just replaying it over and over, in shock.</p><p>
  <em>The first two figures were no surprise. We’d fought Robin about a hundred times now, and while Blackfire had only joined recently we still remembered the last battle, and her big reveal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adonis had been attacking a nearby bank, and we’d opted to have Raven and Starfire go over there and deal with him instead, because even if these two were more dangerous the girls were also still at risk of losing control of their powers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Robin…” I quietly snarled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However before I could attack him, I felt a large rock crash into me and knock me across the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pulled myself back up, turning in confusion to see my attacker. There was no way that Robin had the strength to pick something that large up. And while Blackfire did I was looking at her -and Robin- when I was hit. It couldn’t have been either of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing could have prepared me for who they were though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With shining blue eyes and flowing blonde hair, wearing a gray suit with black gloves and boots they stood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...Tara…”</em>
</p><p>She hadn’t said a word. Hadn’t acknowledged mine the entire battle either. I’d attempted to reach out to her several times, but she just quietly worked to take me down.</p><p>Cyborg had been occupied with Robin and Blackfire, so while he saw us fight I don’t think he noticed my desperate attempts to get through to her.</p><p>“Um Beast Boy?” Raven’s voice forced me to snap out of my train of thought and face her. “The new girl. You’re the one who fought her. Don’t you have something to say?”</p><p>“She was… uh… very quiet.” I replied “I’m not sure she spoke a single word throughout the whole thing.” I don’t know what came over me, to lie to the others. Well not really lie, but to withhold so much information. But for some reason I didn’t want them to know the full truth about her.</p><p>They began to speculate on whether she could speak at all, while my mind drifted back to the girl I met at the pizzeria.</p><p>There was no way that she was actually working under Slade and Robin. Her silence only proved that. They had to mind controlling her or something.</p><p>So in that moment I made a vow:</p><p>I would take Slade, Blackfire, and the traitor down and save Tara. No matter what it took.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be longer and have a lot more RobBlack, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally finished up this chapter! Yay!</p><p>I was planning on it being longer but oh well. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Today has been… weird.</p><p>Ok, not that weird. I knew that Terra was going to make her debut today, and this wasn’t the first time Raven and Starfire hadn’t arrived to help in the fight.</p><p>The weird part was how immediately after Terra scrambled to her room, and shut herself in there. If Slade asked her to come out, she would, of course. And it’s not like me or Blackfire had tried to reach out to her, but still. For the mission she had been looking forward to for so long, she sure wasn’t happy.</p><p>I brushed it aside though. She wasn’t my problem.</p><p>“Robin?”</p><p>I turned to see Blackfire standing at my doorway.</p><p>“Blackfire!” I blushed, “Nice to see you here!</p><p>“But uhh… I’m not sure you’re allowed here. Or that we have time to talk right now. Slade probably has something he wants out of me.”</p><p>“Sure we have time!” She replied, “I just asked him, and he said we were done for the day. Therefore we can hang out.”</p><p>I nodded, “Well… that’s good.”</p><p>She jumped onto the bed. “So what are you thinking about?”</p><p>My room was pretty plain, with rustic orange walls, gray floor, and a bed with a plain white sheet, blanket, and pillow. There was a green chair in the corner, but besides that there was nothing other than the bed mentioned before. Well unless you count the door to the connected bathroom I guess.</p><p>“Nothing really,” I answered. “What about you?”</p><p>“I was thinking about you”</p><p>I paused, “I know you’re trying to flatter me, but that’s actually really creepy out loud.”</p><p>“Guess you’re right,” She agreed.</p><p>“So, uh…” I hesitated “I hope you don’t mind me asking but why do you hate your sister so much?”</p><p>I don’t know what motivated me to ask, but I did. I cared for both girls so much, and I just needed to understand what was going on.</p><p>“I mean I know you talked about your parents liking her more, but shouldn’t that have made you despise them, not Star?”</p><p>She gave me an odd look, before saying “Well it’s not as if they were the only ones. She and Ryand'r were just in general the pride and joy of our planet. Meanwhile I was either hated or pitied. Even my friends were only there because I was the crown princess.”</p><p>“Well they were stupid.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your people,” I explained “They were fools not to treasure you.”</p><p>She smiled, “You don’t have to be so sweet!”</p><p>I felt my cheeks turn red, and almost turned away in my desperation to hide it. Instead, I just asked “If Starfire’s real name is Koriand’r than what’s yours?”</p><p>She looked away, before saying “Why do you want to know that?”</p><p>“I was just curious,” I answered, “But you totally don’t have to tell me if you don’t want-”</p><p>“It’s Komand’r” Blackfire interrupted.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My name,” She said, “it’s Komand’r. Kom for short. I was named after the color of my hair or more I suspect so. I prefer it in your language though.”</p><p>“Komand'r…” I repeated, “That’s a beautiful name.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Another smile formed across her lips.</p><p>She started scooting closer, and I felt my entire face go hot again.</p><p>“As long as you’re asking me all these questions, would you mind if I asked you a couple?” She inquired, but before I could answer added “Who did take you in after your parent’s death?”</p><p>My blood went cold, and I think I froze up. I turned to tell her that I didn’t feel comfortable answering, before feeling a twinge of guilt. I’d already unearthed so many of her secrets, she might as well know a few of mine.</p><p>I took a deep breath, thinking of how best to tell Blackfire while not spilling too much to Slade. “A man adopted me. A good man. He was a vigilante who went by Batman, and I became his partner. We were Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo.</p><p>“But one thing led to another and we had a falling out which led to me leaving and meeting the Titans.”</p><p>She nodded, “Well I hope someday the two of you make peace with each other. Or if you have a more antagonistic view of him and want him dead, I hope you get your revenge. Whichever would make you happier.”</p><p>I stifled a laugh, feeling guilty about it’s existence “Well that’s very nice of you.”</p><p>Blackfire grasped my hand and started gazing into my eyes. I felt a bead of sweat run down my neck, however before the Training room could repeat itself she rested her head on my shoulder.</p><p>“People like us,” Blackfire whispered, “we just have to stick together.”</p><p>“...yeah…” I muttered in response, uncertainly.</p><p>After that it was just quiet. Not a bad silence, just a nice peaceful quiet of just the two of us together.</p><p>And if I felt the happiest I’d felt in a long time right then, well is that so wrong?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment and/or Kudos! (preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Clues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beast Boy’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Me and Starfire slogged through the sewers. The insides were a sickly green, with cracks on the walls, which were circular. The floor was filled with water that came up to our knees.</p><p>“Please, why are we returning to these sewers?” She asked from behind me, “Did we not already look through here many times?”</p><p>“When we were looking, we just thought he was lost.” I answered, not bothering to turn to look at the girl, “Now we know he was with Slade. And looking here, the last place we saw him before the betrayal, could give us some clues.”</p><p>She nodded, although muttering to herself about how there were no betrayals. I chose to just ignore her.</p><p>After a few long minutes spent in silence, we found ourselves before the wall that Cinderblock had broken.</p><p>We both walked into the otherside. I looked around, the structure seemed to be more normal, but there were supports everywhere. Or more there were pillars but now presumably during the fight they had been broken. The floor, ceiling, and pillars were all the same color as the walls of the old sewer had been. However the walls of this one were yellow.</p><p>Starfire turned to me, “I still do not get the point of all this.” She said, “We know he fought Cinderblock. The damage here proves it. And when we first returned to this spot and found Friend Robin gone, Cinderblock was unconscious. And since there is no reason Cinderblock may have done the attack in the first place unless he was under Slade’s orders, then Friend Robin could never have been a spy.”</p><p>I turned to her, “Star, while you’re right about all of that,” Ok, it took me an embarrassing long time to realize that, but she doesn’t need to know. “But where did Robin go after the fight? How did he come into contact with Slade? There has to be some proof around here.”</p><p>We resumed our search through the rubble, but to no avail.</p><p>“Are we certain Slade did not come here himself?” Starfire asked, “Or that the device used to communicate is still here?”</p><p>I paused, thinking about what she said, before turning into a dog and sniffing for the third scent that could have been here.</p><p>After a little bit, I turned back to a human and announced “All the scents from that day are gone. But one of those is probably what happened.”</p><p>She nodded, “but who would know which?”</p><p>We both paused for a moment in thought, before saying in sympathy “Cinderblock!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Later, at Jump City Prison</strong>
</p><p>The room was dark with only a flickering light that hung from the ceiling. In front of us was a gray table, and before that was a large chair with restaurants holding out interrogee in.</p><p>He was all gray, blocky, and big, making it hell to keep him in. His facial features were limited to red eyes and a big mouth.</p><p>“Alright, Cinderblock,” I began. “I don’t know if you’ve heard the news but our Teammate Robin recently betrayed us for Slade.” I leaned in closer, “And you were the person who separated us beforehand. So what do you know?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Maybe I was a little too subtle last time so let me make this clear.” I said, “If you don’t start talking now, you will regret it.”</p><p>A grunt escaped the beast, but nothing more.</p><p>Before I could react, Starfire placed her hand on my shoulder. “Beast Boy, I do not believe the Cinderblock is physically able to speak.”</p><p>I turned to her, “Well then what do we do?”</p><p>She paused, “I supposed we must find another means of communication.”</p><p>“I mean, obviously!” I yelled, “But how do we communicate?! He can’t talk besides grunts, I doubt he writes, and he certainly doesn’t know sign language!” <em>Not that it would matter considering neither of us do too,</em> I mentally added.</p><p>She looked towards Cinderblock and then back to me, before saying “I think I know what to do.”</p><p>She walked towards him, leaned across the table, and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>On the sidelines, I tried to say something but found myself frozen. She broke the kiss before making a grunt of her own.</p><p>He responded, making her eyes glow seemingly in response. After she yelled at him (in the grunts) some he replied with a grunt that got her to calm down.</p><p>The two remained like this for a while before Star turned to me and said, “It was the trap of sorts. Friend Robin defeated Cinderblock but Slade had given Cinderblock a device, revealing his location. Friend Robin presumably followed it, but he knows no more than that.”</p><p>I shook my head, waking myself up, before saying “Star, what was… that about?” guestruring between her and the block beast.</p><p>She shrugged, “On my planet lip contact allows us to learn languages. Although from what I have put together on Earth it means more.</p><p>“But it does not matter, as I learned his language and got us the information we needed, yes?” Star added.</p><p>I nodded, shaking myself out of my weirded out state. “That’s great. So now we know that Robin was on our side during his time on the team and how he and Slade got into contact. That’s a beginning.”</p><p>She nodded as we walked out together, “It’s a beginning but there is still much to figure out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leaves kudos and/or a comment! (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Missions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I finally updated.</p><p>Sorry, for the wait. Let's just say I was busy with something else 'kay?</p><p>Anyways there's a lot of action in this one, which I should admit is not my strong point (See: chapter 13)</p><p>So yeah, sorry if it's not the best. Or the longest for that matter.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Blackfire’s POV</strong>
</p><p>This mission had to be my least favorite so far.</p><p>It was simple. I’d been paired up with Terra to infiltrate and blow up one of his rival’s factories.</p><p>But unlike all the others Robin was off on some other assignment. And considering he was the entire reason I joined, it was just a bit of a disappointment. As if to make things worse the factory had to be in the nearby city “Jamestown” so I wouldn’t have the pleasure of messing with my little sister ethier.</p><p>The factory was dark and gray. Smoke was blowing out, but the windows were dark.</p><p><em>“See anyone?”</em> I mouthed at Terra.</p><p>She nodded, pointing at a security guard. They had strawberry blonde hair, tan skin, and green eyes. I smirked.</p><p>Before either one could do anything, I sprung out at them.</p><p>It only took a few starbolts to knock the guard unconscious. I turned back to my partner.</p><p>“Looks like we’re in the clear!”</p><p>However she didn’t look as happy as I expected. In fact her expression was filled with worry.</p><p>“Blackfire…” She began, before gesturing around me. Confused, I turned around, only to see that we were surrounded by goons.</p><p>Terra lifted some rocks and flung them at our attackers. I threw some starbolts too.</p><p>Unfortunately they only knocked a few out, as the majority just jumped out of the way.</p><p>One of them pulled out a long whip. As in an insane length. I wondered how bad the impact was, but I sure wasn’t planning on checking though, and darted out of the way.</p><p>Another threw a grenade at my companion. “Terra! Look out!”</p><p>The other girl ducked, and it continued flying to hit the wall of the building.</p><p>I flew down to her. “You okay?” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>We both turned at the collapsed wall.</p><p>“Well… looks like we found our way in.”</p><p>“They do know that they didn’t need to do it for us.”</p><p>We both smiled, before rushing in. Me using my flight to get above the rubble which had now settled down and her grabbing a rock to fly above it all.</p><p>“That should buy us some time,” I said.</p><p>She nodded in agreement. “So what do we do now?”</p><p>I shrugged, “I don’t know anything about how earth factories work. You got any ideas?”</p><p>“Not really. I-”</p><p>Before Terra could finish, the guards busted in.</p><p>“Get them!”</p><p>I shot my laser eyes, knocking one out but the others just dodged. Terra opened a rift in the ground which a few fell through.</p><p>She watched, a smirk slowly forming. “Blackfire, get out of here.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts!” She yelled, lifting herself up with a rock. Reluctantly, I followed her orders, and exited.</p><p>I watched in silence for a few minutes, impatiently waiting for a change.</p><p>But then it came.</p><p>It was like the entire thing was sinking underground. Everything collapsed.</p><p>“Terra!”</p><p>I quickly dipped in, and carried her out.</p><p>We both landed not far. “God, you’re stupid.” I muttered.</p><p>“Hey!” She replied. “I bet I could flown out-”</p><p>“Halt!” A figure approached us. Without bothering to look, she tossed a rock and I threw a bolt.</p><p>“Well we still did it!” Terra smiled, getting up, before putting one hand in the air. “Up top!”</p><p>I just stared at her blankly.</p><p>“Oh… uh, guess you aren’t into those are you?” She sheepishly lowered her arm.</p><p>“Well, good job,” I smiled at her. “That was a pretty effective move. Just don’t almost bury yourself next time.</p><p>Terra returned my smile saying, “It was nice working with you too.”</p><p>“We should probably get going.” I said, “Robin might be back.”</p><p>I took the lead, but I swear at the corner of my eye Terra’s expression had gone from beaming to extreme disappointment in a matter of seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Leave a comment and/or Kudos (Preferably both)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>